Down to Earth
by jxackles
Summary: Andy is a normal girl, but when her best friend, returns bringing a new friend, John, what happens? Will love blossom or will everything come crumbling down around her? John Cena.Randy Orton.Dedicated to StephNexus
1. Chapter 1

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

I groaned as my alarm began to ring, I sat up in bed reaching over to turn off the alarm. I pushed the comforter off of my body as I got out of the comfortable bed, walking into my bathroom to prepare myself for the new day. Filling my hands with lukewarm water, I leaned over the sink and covered my face with the water in attempts to wake up. Today was the first day in a while that I was off, both work and school. But it was my day to myself, which meant early time at the gym. I dried my face before running my fingers through my long brown waves. I picked up a ponytail from the sink and pulled my hair into a high ponytail, then walked out of the bathroom to get my gym clothes.

Before leaving my room, I zipped up my hoodie over my black sports bra to keep warm and grabbed my gym bag. I quietly walked down the stairs, trying not to wake my family up. I noticed someone in the kitchen as I walked past in the dark. I tiptoed toward the kitchen and saw my younger sister, Samantha. She was pouring a glass of orange juice as I turned the corner into the kitchen. "What are you doing up Sam?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, don't do that!" She had dropped the glass causing the orange juice to spill.

"Why are you up so early?" I repeated, placing my gym bag on the breakfast bar, grabbing a towel to clean up the mess. "You are never up this early."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No."

I knew she was lying, but I knew that she wouldn't tell me. But, I decided not to press her about it anymore right now; I would let her come to me. Once all of the juice was cleaned up, I put the towels into the laundry room and grabbed my gym bag. "When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me," I said walking out of the kitchen.

My car was the only one in the parking lot, and I liked it that way. It meant no one else would be here and I wouldn't have to share the gym. I grabbed my bag and locked my car before walking inside.

"Hello Ms. Andy, I haven't seen you for a while," Stan smiled as he spotted me walk into the gym.

"Morning, Stan. I've been really busy with the end of the school year and work has been hectic; I haven't had time to come in."

"It's summer; you should enjoy yourself, not work!"

"I have to make money."

"Your parents would give it to you if you asked."

"I don't want to be dependent on them."

"Aren't you just the perfect child?"

"I try." We both snickered as I walked passed him.

I stepped onto the treadmill about an hour later and placed my headphones in my ears, turning my i-Pod on shuffle. As I started running, I saw something out of the corner of my eye moving around the gym; turning my head I saw a boy who looked about my age walking towards bench. I had never seen him around town before; his family must have just moved here. He was kind of cute, and if he was my age he might be going to my school next year. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of a new boy next year.

I would occasionally glance at him from the corner of my eye, catching a glimpse of him lifting the heavy bar with more weight added on it. I hadn't noticed another person come in with him; another boy who looked to be about the same age, and I had never seen him around either. Maybe we would have to new seniors at Ellenwood High this year? I did my best to act like they weren't there as I walked past them and towards the locker room. Immediately I pulled my cell phone out of my gym bag and text my best friend Jessica.

I THINK WE MITE HAV NEW SNIORS THIS YR! MEET ME IN 1 HR! – A

I grabbed my condition and body wash from my bag to take a quick shower, and wash off all of the sweat. I changed into a pair of jean shorts and plain white t-shirt. After I put everything back into my bag, I grabbed my cell phone to see if Jess had responded to my text message yet.

NEW SNIORS? LKE BOYS? YES PLZZ! – J

I walked out of the locker room, to find the gym empty; as I was passing Stan he waved me over toward the desk.

"What could you possibly want now?" I demanded, jokingly.

"Did you see those two guys come in after you?"

"Yes, I did. They are gorgeous!"

"Well I heard that the Richmond's brought back their son, Ryan. And the other boy is his friend John."

"You mean, the Richmonds, who sent their son away to boarding school because they thought he was too much handle?"

"The very same." As soon as he replied, the two boys walked into the lobby, passed the front desk, and out the front door. I watched them the entire time, unable to believe that Ryan was back. Ryan, the same boy that I used to play with when we were younger, the same boy that I used to be best friends with. But I lost contact with because his parents thought that his behavior was intolerable, and sent him away to bordering school in Massachusetts.

"I can't believe this."

"Why? They had to bring him back sometime."

"I understand that. What I can't believe is how long it's been since I've seen him. He and I used to be best friends, inseparable. But once he left, we lost contact."

"You should talk to him, catch up."

"We'll see how things play out."

**So this is my new story! (: I hope you like it, this whole story is dedicated to my girl StephNexus! She is amazing! (: You need to go read her stories, esp. Ink'd 3  
>read &amp; review for me, i love hearing from you guys! Check me out on twitter divalish13 <strong>

**Love,**

**Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

As I drove down the street I couldn't help but glance at the house that held so many childhood memories; the home that I spent almost every waking moment with my best friend before he was sent to boarding school in Massachusetts. He never came back home, and if he did I never heard about it. I sighed as I pulled into our driveway and turned off the car, before walking hastily into the house.

"Mom," my voice rang through the empty house. As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed a note lying on the breakfast bar; grabbing it I found the answer to my question. I dialed Sam's number and prayed that she would have her phone.

"Hello?"

"Samantha, what are you doing?"

"Did you not get the note that I left for you?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know what I'm doing."

"Cut the crap, Sam. Why didn't Mom and Dad tell me?"

"I don't know."

"You're such a liar."

"Why don't you just come over here? Helen and Tom really want to see you."

"I can't, I'm meeting Jess in a few minutes." I knew that she had hung up when I got no response. Sighing, I placed my phone on the counter and looked at the note. Seeing Ryan after ten years would be great and finally getting to meet his friend who was gorgeous would be even better; but I already had plans with Jessica. She would understand under these circumstances, right?

Pulling into the Richmond's home I took in a deep breath, I wasn't sure what to expect. What if Ryan had become a snob and wanted nothing to do with me, or he what if he didn't remember me at all? Putting the car in park, I waited a moment before getting out; walking up the stairs I couldn't help but remember all of the good times that I had had here. Even though Ryan had been gone, I would spend time with his older sister, who had become another sister to me. I knocked on the door and stood back, waiting for someone to answer.

I heard the door open and looked up to see a woman, in her mid-forties with curly blonde hair and green eyes. She examined me for a moment, then her eyes lit up and she let out a squeal of delight before wrapping her arms around me. "Andy, what a surprise!

"Hello, Helen. How are you?"

"I am just fine, dear. Come in." She opened the door further, allowing me access to her home. "Did your mother tell you that Ryan is home?"

"No, I guess she forgot to mention that."

"Really, I wonder why? Well, he has come back for his senior year of high school."

"That's awesome; no better place to be than home, right?"

"Exactly right, your family is here, they said that you were at the gym when they came over. I'm surprised you didn't see Ryan and John while you were there."

"Who's John?"

"He is Ryan's friend from school in Massachusetts, they are really close. He'll also be here for his senior year."

"If they need any help around school, they know where to find me." She smiled at me, and it felt like it was three years ago when I had left and never came back.

"You family is in the living room with Tom and Emily," she smiled.

"Great, I was wondering where they were." I began walking towards the living room, before she stopped me.

"I'm sure you would love to see Ryan as well?"

"Yes, but I'm sure that he's busy unpacking." I smiled and turned toward her, waiting for her response; of course she shook her head and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Nonsense, he will be so excited to see you! He barely recognized you when he saw your pictures; you will probably have to introduce yourself."

"Well, ten years does change a person."

"Yes it does, but in your case for the better." I felt my cheeks start burning from the blush starting to form. "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart," she chuckled once she saw the blush. "Go on up, do you remember where his room is?"

"I think so." I started my ascent of the stairs, and looked down the long, bright hallway. The door to Ryan's room was cracked and I slowly walked toward the room, hearing two muffled voices coming from inside. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door; when I looked up I saw Ryan standing in front of me.

"Hello?" he asked his voice much deeper than it used to be.

"I think that I'm lost…do you two think you can help me?" I asked flirtatiously, looking toward John who was sitting backwards in the desk chair, with a pissed off look plastered on his face.

"Sure, what are you looking for?" I could tell that he was studying me; trying to figure out who I was.

"I was looking for the room that belongs to Ryan? But he hasn't been here in so long, that I think I forget where it is; I mean this house is huge!" His face lit up, knowing now exactly who I was.

"Andy!" he exclaimed, picking my up and spinning around with me in his arms. "I knew I had seen you somewhere, but I couldn't place it. You look different in person, than in your pictures."

"Well, I've changed my hair since then, and I'm lost a little bit of weight."

"You don't need to lose anymore," he whispered in my ear, earning an eye roll from both me and his new found friend.

"Who's the guy?" I whispered, looking directly at John with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what? I was just asking who he is." I could tell that he wasn't buying it, but I would play on in it a little while longer.

"Whatever you say…" He turned away from me to walk back into the room, giving a chance to get a better look at his friend. He face was scrunched in a way that gave off his sense of anger; his lips formed a straight line, his eye brows were knitted together, and his forehead was scrunched up. "John this is Andy; Andy this is John."

"Nice to meet you John, you went to school with Ryan in Massachusetts right?"

"Yeah," his tone was bitter.

"You'll be staying here for the school year as well?"

"Yes."

"Well if you two need anything once school starts, I'm happy to help."

"Thanks And, what are you doing today?" Ryan questioned.

"I don't have anything planned. I'll probably go down the park and run on the trail."

"By yourself!"

"Yes... I do it all the time."

"You're not a health freak are you?"

"Um...No."

"Wait... You weren't at the gym this morning were you?" I smiled before responding. I decided to play it dumb.

"Yes I was, was that you?"

"Yeah, but he did most of the working out..." he said as he pointed to John.

"Well maybe I'll see you there. But I have to go, see you around." Ryan gave me a quick hug before I turned to leave. "Oh yeah, bye Johnathan." He rolled his eyes instead of responding.

"Wait Andy! You didn't leave me your number." Ryan shouted as I began my descent down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry! Do you have a pen?"

"John throw me a pen!"

"Why so you can the sluts number?" he retorted.

"Just shut the hell up and get me a pen!" I saw a black pen fly through the door towards him before turning towards me. I wrote my number on his arm before handing his pen over. "Bye Andy." I smiled and left the house.

I heard a knock on my door as I played my guitar. At first i chose to ignore it but I knew whoever it was wasn't going about to leave. "Why did you leave so quick?" I heard my brother say as he opened my door. I looked up to see my younger brother, Charley.

"I left because I was finished talking to Ryan and I felt like it was time to leave."

"Tom and Emily would have liked to see you."

"I'll see them later."

"Whatever Andy." He left, allowing me to focus on my guitar before getting ready to go run with Jess.

_"Hmhmhm dance...Backdoor cracked we don't need a key we get in for free, no VIP sleaz-"_

"Hello?"

"Are you ready yet?" Jess exclaimed.

"Uh, hold on!" I hung up the phone and ran into my closet to change. I came out wearing a pair of gym shorts and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. I grabbed my phone, shoes, and a ponytail before I left my room.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked as I passed the kitchen.

"For a run with Jess, I'll call you later."

"Bye, be safe!"

**Thanks for the reviews & alerts! I hope that you liked this chapter, im working on two stories now, but i will update as soon as i can! (: don't forget to go & check out Ink'd by StephNexus its realy good!**

**Love,**

**Ashley **


	3. Chapter 3

As we ran up the trail leading to the top of the mountain, I couldn't help but think about John, Ryan's friend. He may have been a real jackwaggon but I had to admit he was really hot. I don't know what his problem was or is; maybe it's his time of the month.

"So, is this John guy hot?" Jess asked, breaking my train of thought.

"What?"

"Was he hot? That John guy."

"He was a jerk, Jess!"

"I'm just wondering, I mean he can still be hot and a jerk all at the same time." I scoffed at her, before increasing my speed. "Wait, don't leave me!"

"You better speed up then."

Once we reached the top of the mountain I stopped for a quick breath, allowing Jess to catch up. She almost fell over once she reached me. I took a quick drink from my water bottle and looked at the sun setting behind the mountains. "We better get going, it's going to be dark soon," Jess sighed in disappointment.

"Alright, you want to get something to eat before you drop me off at home?" I asked as we starting jogging down the mountain. "We should go to that small diner before you get the beginning of the trail. I've always wanted to go there."

"It does look good, doesn't it?" I smiled as picked up my speed to get down the mountain quicker. "We better stay together in case it gets dark."

"I can take care of myself."

"That's great, but what about me?" I slowed my pace so that I was running next to her.

"Pick up your speed."

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked through the door.

"How was your run honey?" she asked walking out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a towel. "Did you have dinner?"

"Yeah, Jess and I stopped at that diner before the trail. You have to try it sometime, it's amazing!" She smiled and threw the towel back into the kitchen. "What did you guys have for dinner?"  
>"Pork chops."<p>

"Oh, sorry I missed that," I scoffed and walked into the living room. "Hey daddy," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Where have you been?"

"I went for a run with Jess, and then we got dinner afterwards."

"Oh, well that's good. Helen told me you stopped by today to see Ryan."

"Yes! I did, he is exactly the same; just ten years older." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "But his friend, John, he doesn't seem so friendly. I'll just have to work on him."

"Work on who, and why are you working them?" I heard Sam ask as she walked in. My dad and I started laughing as she sat in the chair across from the couch.

"You… misunderstood..." I stuttered from laughing.

"She was talking about Ryan's friend, John. She's going to butter him up, make him nicer," my dad cleared up what we were talking about. "Get you mind out of the gutter Samantha."

"It's not in the gutter dad; she's the one who said it!" She hissed.

"Chill out Sam, we're just playing with you." I retorted. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." I stood from my position on the couch and walked up the stairs to my room. I turned on one of my favorite artists, Elvis Costello, before going into the bathroom and getting ready for bed. The warm water felt well on my body as it washed away all of the sweat and dirt. I left my i-Pod to play on shuffle as I lay in bed to go to bed.

"Wake up Andy!" I heard someone shout before pouncing on my bed. "Wake up! I'm taking you to breakfast!"

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"10 o'clock in the morning!"

"That's too early! I'm tired."

"You have five minutes to get dressed and be downstairs." I sighed and pushed him off of my bed causing him to fall on the floor. "Ow!"

"You deserved it," I smiled and walked into the bathroom. "I'll be down in five, Ryan."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Five minutes exactly," he said in surprise as I reached for the door handle.

"I told you. I don't take five million hours to get ready. Where are we going anyway?"

"Bob Evans."

"I love Bob Evans!" I smiled and adjusted the baseball hat I was wearing. "So can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you friends with John? He seems like a real douche." This caused him to chuckle as he turned into the parking lot. "I mean he hasn't even met me and is a... Craplocker towards me."

"A what?"

"Craplocker!"

"Okay... Well, he is different. He doesn't like to become attached to too many people."

"What? That's bull."

"He doesn't like people that much."

"Who doesn't like people?" I shouted.

"I don't know."

We spent the time at breakfast getting reaquainted. It was good spending time with Ryan, it had been too long since the last time we had seen each other. We had missed a lot in that period of time. I made plans to come over later today and have dinner with the family. It would be the first time in three years that I had spent time with them.

"So I'll be over around five?" I asked before getting out of his car.

"Yeah, dinner should be done by then."

"Okay, see you later!" I waved as he drove away.

"Andy!" Emily exclaimed as she opened the door. She almost tackled me to the ground as she hugged me. "It's been too long!"

"I know Em, I've missed you!"

"Did you see John? Isn't he cute?" I laughed as we walked through the foyer and towards the dining room.

"Oh yeah, but he's a douche bag."

"I know!"

"So what's for dinner?" I licked my lips thinking about her mother's cooking.

"Dad made steak and Mom made potatoes, salad, and asparagus."

"Oh my gosh! I love her asparagus!" She laughed as we walked into the dining room. "I have to go see her!" I ran into the kitchen and saw Helen mixing up salad. "Helen, you made my favorite!"

She turned to see my picking up a piece of asparagus off the plate. "Put that down! It's not dinner yet!" We laughed as I stuck it in my mouth. "Well since you took tested it out, how was it?"

"Amazing."

"Why don't you set the table for me?"

"Okay."

I walked into the dining room and got out 6 plates before placing them around the table. As I put the last set of silverware down, I heard someone come in. I looked up to see John setting a glass in the spot he would sit in. He was gone as fast as he came. I sighed as I went into the kitchen fill up a glass with water, by the time I came back everyone had already put there glasses in the place they would be sitting; the only place left was next to John. _Thanks guys... _I thought as I put my cup down.

"Dinner!" Helen shouted as she and Tom brought the food in. The others came downstairs and into the dining room. John looked in my direction and noticed that I was sitting next to him.

"You have got to be kidding me." he whispered in a sour voice.

"Not my idea of a good time either." I hissed.

We sat down and sat in silence as Tom prayed. Then he passed the food around the table. The entire time I John sat in silence, until Helen asked him a question. "So John, you lived in Massachusetts before you went to school with Ryan correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What do you think of Tennessee so far?" Emily asked.

"It's nice, and almost everyone seems pretty nice."

"Almost?"

"I haven't been able to meet everyone or really talk to them."

"I understand. Are you excited for football to start?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I loved playing."

"Ryan are you going to play as well?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss Senior year!" Ryan exclaimed. I smiled as he said that; I loved going to football games or any game, but now I'd be able to cheer for my best friend.

"Well And and I will have to come see you guys place," Emily smiled.

"Most definitely," I added. "It will be fun."

As we finished up, Em and I went upstairs to pick out an outift for her to wear on her date the following evening. She tried on at least ten different outfits before we decided on a dark blue, spaghetti strap, summer dress, with a light white cardigan and navy blue and silver zebra striped flats. I had to say, she looked pretty good.

"Knock, knock." We turned to see Ryan in the doorway. "That looks good on you Em, where are you wearing it?"

"She has a date tomorrow."

"Well he's one lucky guy. So Andy you want to grap an ice cream with me and John?"

"You okay?" I asked Emily.

"Go! have fun." she replied. I smiled and hugged her before heading downstairs to get my things.

"I'll follow you there." I grabbed my keys and purse as I shut the door behind me. "I'll have to go home after."

"You have a curfew?" John asked surprised.

"No I don't have a curfew; I go home when I want."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes before closing the door to my Range Rover and waiting to follow them.

"He's such a jerk," I whispered to myself. I smiled as we pulled into my favorite ice cream place; it was a family run company. "You remembered!" I exclaimed as Ryan opened my door. "How did you remember?"

"Because it's my favorite too!" He exclaimed as we walked towards it. I smiled as we approached the counter and ordered. "So... What are doing next weekend?"

"Going camping with some friends. We all go camping during the summer."

"Sounds fun, how about we all go do something the weekend after that?"

"Who does that include?"

"The families." I thought about for a second as played with my ice cream. It would be fun, both of our families going campinv together.

"Okay, sounds fun," I replied with a huge smile.

I lay on my towel on the beach by the lake with the other girls, while the boys wrestled and played football. I flipped over onto my stomach so that my back could tan. Suddenly I felt cold water splash on me. "Oh my gosh! What the heck!" I shouted.

"Sorry Andy!" Kyle, Jessica's boyfriend, laughed. "The football landed on you."

"Ha Ha Ha, you think this is funny?"

"No, not at all."

"Kyle this isn't funny!"Jess exclaimed. "You're going to have to make an effort, or she will never like you." I was not a fan of Kyle; he was a liar, cheater, and jerk. But Jess didn't care, she didn't care.

"Whatever, I'm going up to the cabin." I sighed as I picked up my things. I turned on my cell and listened as mixed calls, messages, and emails came through. I looked through my missed call list and saw that Samantha had been the one to call most. I knew this had to be something about whatever she didn't tell me the morning I scared her. Instantly I found myself calling her.

"Andy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you..."

"Okay, is there something wrong?" I could tell by the way she was talking that something was up.

"Can we meet?"

"Sam I'm in the cabin in the moutains."

"Please Andy." I sighed and agreed to meet her at the resturant just off the exit. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'll see you soon." I placed my i-phone on the nightstand while I got in a quick shower.

"Hey Sam," I smiled as I sat in the booth.

"You look great."

"Thanks hun. Now what's wrong?" I asked seriously. She took in a deep breath before she started, but was interrupted by the waitress.

"Is there anythin' I can get you two beautiful young ladies?" she smiled down at us.

"Jus' two Dr. Peppers." She walked away to get our drinks, while I turned my attention back to my little sister. "Sam, what is going on?"

"It's Danny..."

"What happened? I thought you were happy."

"I was! But then I walked in on him..."

"What was he doing?" She waited a few moments, and then I saw a tear fall onto the table. "Oh, Sam." I moved over to sit next to her. "You poor thing."

"He was kissing Molly, they were practically having sex!" I hugged her as she cried. It was her first heartbreak, which is always the worst.

"I'm so sorry; if you want I'll go cut a biatch." This got a laugh out of her, and she wiped her eyes clearing the smudged eyeliner and mascara on her face. "I will, and I'm sure if you asked Ryan he would beat Danny for you."

"Yeah, Charley wouldn't be able to take him."

"I don't know; he's been working out with the wrestling team." She smiled at the thought of Charley and Ryan kicking Danny's you-know-what. "You're better without him. Trust me single life is nice."

"Yeah I've noticed by watching you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always know how to have fun; more than when you did when you were with Zach."

"Yeah, he was a downer."

"So are you having fun at the cabin?"

"Not really. I mean when I have time to myself it's nice or if I'm with just the girls, but when the guys are around... They jusy ruin it."

"Why?"

"Well none of the guys were originally supposed to come, but the other girls thought it would be a good idea."

"Idiots."

"Tell me about it. I mean they are guys who I don't even talk to at school."

"You want to leave early?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Then why don't we go get your stuff now?" She really looked like she needed me; she had been holding this is for a while. I sighed and thought about it.

"Alright; let's go." She smiled and jumped out of the booth before running to her car; leaving me with the check. "Thanks for leaving me with the check."

"I'll get the next one."

"Okay, right. Just follow me."

As we parked in the driveway at the cabin, all the lights where off. Meaning they were out somewhere. I unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to write a note to the others. Sam went in to start packing as I wrote.

_Dear Jess, I left with Sam. She needs someone with her right now, something came up and she needs me. Call me when you get home and we can go out for a girl's night. _

_Love, Andy _

I walked into my bedroom and helped Sam pack. We were don't in about fifteen minutes and were carrying my stuff to my car. "Just follow me; I'm taking the backroads home." She nodded and turned on her car, waiting for me.

It took about an hour to get home, and walking into the house never felt better. I really wanted to go to the gym, thinking about having Sam tag along. "You're home early," my mom said as we walked in the door. "Did something happen?"

"No, I was just ready to come home."

"Was it something to do with Sam?" she whispered, pulling me into the kitchen.

"Mom, she's having a hard time. Danny cheated on her, and she walked in on him. She needs me."

"You're such a great sister. You know that?" She had a huge smile on her face as she hugged me.

"I do what I can."

"Hey Sam you want to go to the gym with me?" I called up the stairs. She looker over the railing into the foyer at where I was standing. "You'll feel better."

"No I won't, what will a work out do?"

"Trust me, you'll feel better."

"She's right Sam," my dad said as he walked by her.

"Some quality sister time." I smiled as she walked into her room to change. I climbed the stairs going to my room to change into workout clothes. "C'mon Sam!" I yelled as I walked past her room. She emerged from her room and followed me downstairs. "It'll be fun; trust me."

**Sorry i havent updated! Ive conjuring something up for a new oneshot out soon(: But i hope yall like it! Yah i know John is a real craplocker, but hey maybe he'll change? hehe r&r**

**Love,**

**Ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and I had a great time at the gym, bonding over something we both like. The entire time we were pointing out good looking guys and laughing at people as they did weird stuff. I was currently running down the street in the rain, getting soaked in the process. As I was on my way back down the street I ran into Ryan's driveway to see if he or Emily was home. There was only one car in the driveway; it looked like Ryan's so I continued towards the door. I knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. When I heard the door open I looked up to see John standing before me.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I came to see if Emily or Ryan were here."

"Well they aren't so you can go now." He smirked, causing me to scoff.

"What are you smirking at you jackwagon?"

"You look good all wet." I looked at him like he had three heads; did he really just say that? "Stop looking at me like that. I am nice sometimes."

"Whatever!" I snorted. "You are a jerk!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Look I don't like you. You don't like me, so don't go making nice comments about me when I hate you." We were now inside of the house, I was standing in front of the door and he was about three feet away. But suddenly he had me pushed against the door, his face centimeters from mine. I could feel his breath on my face, which smelt amazing by the way.

"Yeah I don't like you, but something draws me to you."

"What's that?" I laughed.

"I don't know..." he whispered before kissing me. At first I fought him, but then was kissing him back. I tangled my hair in the little hair he had, his hair was a crew cut. He pulled back, breathing hard. "You're better than I thought."

"You don't know me. I'm good at a lot of things..." I smirked as he eyed me suspiciously. "Don't even think about it." His face was now dangerously close to mine and it took everything in me not to kiss him.

"Come over for dinner."

"Why in the hell would I come over by your invitation?" He shrugged, and I laughed. "They'll know something is up if I say you asked me to."

"You're right. So I'll say Ryan did."

"No, you'll just have to wait til we go camping in two days." I smirked and pushed him away. "I'll see you in two days. And if I find out you told Ryan or anyone, I'll kill you."

"Same to you." He opened the door and we both froze as we saw Ryan and Emily walking up the stairs to the porch. They immediately froze when they saw us standing in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" Ryan asked, as they both eyed me.

"Nothing, Andy just came over looking for you," John covered us.

"Uh huh. Sure."

I was! But I have to go, I'll see you later." I walked past them and Emily grabbed my arm. "I got to go Em."

"Not before you talk to me first." She retorted and pulled me towards the side of the porch. I heard Ryan ask John what was going on, and of course he said the same thing as before. But I could tell that Ryan didn't believe him. "What the hell was just going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me now." She starred at me sternly, and I decided to give in.

"You have to swear not to tell." She nodded. "I really did come to see where you two were, but one thing led to another..."

"You had sex!"

"What? No! We made out..."

"Oh thank God. I promise not to tell." I hugged her and told her I really had to go. She made me do a pinky promise before I left, which of course made me laugh. "See you on Friday!"

I walked into my house and Sam could tell that something had just happened. She said I had a glow around me, she knew something was up.

"What is up?" she hissed, dragging me into her room. "You look... Different."

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you did when you had your first kiss." But my lip, could I really tell her. "What is going on?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Okay?"

"John and I kissed."

"What?" she shouted, adding a small scream with it. "You did w-" We were interrupted by our dad breaking down the door holding a bat, ready to hit someone. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"What are you screaming for?"

"Oh, um... Andy scared me is all." I could tell he didn't believe us, but left it at that. "Alright, well dinner is done. Come on down."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam and I were in my car as we followed our parents to the cabin we would be staying in with the Richmonds. We blasted the stereo and sang along, both of us way out of tune. The song currently on was 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls, which was one of my favorites. "Turn it down!" I shouted over the music. "We're here," I added once it was turned down. "Don't turn it that low." I turned it up so thatbwe could still talk but it was still loud. We parked behind my parent's car before turning off my car but still sang along to the music. "Let's take our stuff inside then you, I, and Em can go to the beach."

"Okay!" We carried our bags into the cabin, going into the room that we would be sharing.

"I am a likeable person! Everyone likes me!" Ryan exclaimed, I laughed as he continued his rant. "Name one person who doesn't like me!"

"I don't like you," Emily retorted before walking into my room. "Ello ladies, how was your drive?" I had already gone into the bathroom to change into my swim suit, but leaving the door cracked so I could hear what they were saying.

"Great, no boys!" Sam smiled.

"Hey Em, you want to go to the beach with us?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom. "It will be a girl's only trip."

"Sounds fun! Let me go change," she smiled before going to her room.

Sam, Emily, and I laid in a row on our beach towels soaking up the sun. I rolled over onto my back and took off my sunglasses. It was starting to get dark and I sat up before shaking the other two. "It's starting to get dark you guys; I think its time to head back."

"Yeah I'm sure dinner will be done soon," Em added before putting her shorts on. I pulled my shorts over my bottoms and put on my white tank top before grabbing my shoes and other belongings and heading to the car.

"Mom we're back!" Sam shouted walking inside. "Is dinner ready?"

"We're in the dining room girls!" Tom replied. We walked into the dining room noticing that they had just sat down. "Sit down girls."

Emily and Sam quickly sat in two of the empty chairs leaving me the only other one next to John at the end of the table. I sighed and sat down, noticing the small smirk on his face. "Stop smirking," I whispered.

"I'm not doin' anythin'." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a roll from the basket. I pulled pieces off, eating it slowly before starting to eat the rest of it.

Half way through dinner I felt something touching my bare thigh, I looked down and saw John's hand. I gave him a suspicious look before going back to eating. I was the first one to finish and put my plate in the dishwasher before going to take a shower.

I couldn't understand why John had put his hand on my thigh during dinner. We kissed, but we agreed to not take it further. Well I did. I sang along to Sara Bareilles' 'Uncharted' as I took my time in the shower, enjoying the warm water engulfing my body. "Andy?" I looked through the glass of the shower to see Emily standing in the bathroom.

"Yeah Em?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"At dinner, you and John?"

"Nothing happened."

"You're such a terrible liar. Tell me the truth."

"Em, I swear nothing happened."

"Whatever." She cooed before shutting the door behind her as she left.

**SOO i know i just posted earlier but i finished this one. Im still trying to figure out a way to do my oneshot... i have to get a feel for it, so it will be up in a few days its dedicated to futureWWEdiva2011 ;) PLUS go read Ink'd by StephNexus its awesome!**

**Love,**

**Ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam, Emily, and I were currently laying on the cushioned seats in front of the boat soaking in as much sun as we could. Our parents were sitting in the back of the boat drinking while the boys messed around in the water. I sat up and looked around the water to see what was going on around us. I wrapped my towel around my waist and watched the other boats as they drove past, some towing tubes with children riding in them. I smiled as I heard the laughter of the kids. I saw the boys horsing around close to the boat slashing water everywhere.

"If any of that water gets on me I'll personally kick each and every one of your butts," I shouted to them.

"She won't do anything," I heard Charley say. I rolled my eyes and laid back down removing my towel. But within about five minutes I was drenched. I sat up and looked over the bow of the boat to see the boys laughing hysterically. Immediately I dove into the water and jumped on Ryan.

"It wasn't me!" he exclaimed as I pushed him under.

"Who the hell was it?" I hissed.

"Probably John," Em laughed. I looked at John who was trying not to smile.

"You jerk."

"I never claimed to be nice," he retorted.

"Well neither did I." I smiled fakely towards him before lunging at him, grabbing ahold of his shoulders as I reached him. I pushed him under the water, making sure he stayed down for a while. I smiled in satisfaction before starting to swim towards the boat. But before I reached it I felt something grab my ankle and pull me under. I came back up and pushed my hair out of my face, and saw John with a smirk on his face. "You jerk." He smiled before swimming towards me. "What do you want?" I hissed. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, what the heck was he doing? The others were around. I looked to see that no one else was still out here. "John... they can see."

"No they can't." He whispered before kissing me, I tangled my fingers in his hair as he kissed down my neck.

"If you leave a mark, I'll kill you." He smiled against my skin as he continued down my neck to my sweet spot just before my chest.

"Hey you two! Get up here, it's lunch time," Sam hissed breaking us apart. We looked up at her as she raised her eyebrow towards us. "Come on, they're all lookin' for ya." I pushed him away before pulling myself up onto the boat. I sat next to Sam in the front who was looking strangely at me.

"What?" She pointed towards her neck signaling something on my neck. I glared at John who was looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Excuse me Sam." I smiled and walked over to sit next to him. "You jackwagon! You left a hickey on my neck!" I hissed.

"Good," he smiled as she whispered in my ear. I heard someone clear their throat, looking up I saw Ryan standing over us.

"If you two are done flirting-"

"Shut up Ryan! We were not flirting." I replied.

"Whatever."

"So." Ryan started as we sat on the porch eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"So?"

"Don't play stupid Andy. What were you and John doing out in the water?" I knew that this was the real reason why heehad asked me to sit out here. When Charley asked if he could, Ryan said he needed some time with me.

"Nothing. I was tryin' to killing him for pulling me under."

"Really?" Nodding I took a bite of my ice cream. "Okay, so you don't like him?"

"No. I would tell if I did, but he's such a jerk that I couldn't like him. I mean sure he's hot but looks aren't the only to look for."

"Well when you fall for him, and I know you will, I get to say 'I told you so.'" I rolled my eyes as I took a bite of my ice cream.

"I ont al fo im." I mumbled with my ice cream still in my mouth. We both laughed at how I had said it.

"You're so weird."

"I oh." He laughed and took my bowl with him as he went inside. "Get me more!"

"No! You don't need anymore."

"Yes I do!" I looked out into the woods as I waited for Ryan to come back.

"Where do you put it?" he asked handing me the bowl back.

"In my stomach."

"I would have guessed."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I think it's a do whatever day. So John and I are going to go run the trails and hang out."

"Cool, I think I'm gonna hang with Charley. I haven't really hung with him lately." The rest of the time we sat in silence listening to the sounds of nature and pointing out constelations.

I woke up around noon, I streched and looked out the window to be blinded by the sun. Sam was still asleep as I walked out of the room. Charley was eating pancakes at the breakfast bar when I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Char, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing that I know of. Why?" he asked before stuffing another bite of cereal in his mouth.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. We could do whatever you want."

"Okay!" He jumped down from his seat and ran into his room, leaving the half eaten bowl on the counter.

**Sorry its so short :/ but i thought that i needed to end it there. the next one might be in John's point of view, im not sure yet. But ill update soon! I hope you like it! r&r p.s. check out my new story for futureWWEdiva2011 "One Last Time"**

**Love,**

**Ashley**


	6. Chapter 6

**John's POV**

Ryan and I were running on the trails through the woods. We slowed down as we approached the top of the mountain. I walked towards a picnic table and sat on the top, as Ryan took a drink from his water bottle.

"Ryan, is there a reason that you insisted that we come out here?" I asked.

"What? No."

"Okay, whatever." He seemed like he was holding something back, but I wasn't sure.

"Look John," he sighed. "I just, I want to know something."

"Sure."

"It's about Andy." I froze, I hadn't told him about what happened the day she came over looking him. "I know you hate her, but it seems like you have grown closer to each other-"

"What are you getting at Ryan?" I snapped.

"Did something happen that day she came over?"

"What? No! I can't stand that biotch."

"John, c'mon stop with the tough guy act. I can tell something is going on." I sighed, I knew that she had told Emily and Sam so I could at least tell my best friend. "What the hell aren't you telling me?"

"Okay I'll tell you the truth. That day she came over looking for you and Emily, I kis-"

"You kissed her!" His face was priceless, a mixture of confusion, happy, and 'I knew it.'

"Yeah... And we kissed yesterday when everyone was out of the water."

"That's what was holding you up?"

"Hey! she's a good kisser."

"You like her don't you?"

"No, I just like-"

"Her."

Know one but Ryan really knew why I was such a jerk all the time. I was a guarded person, someone who doesn't just let anyone in. I had been hurt too many times, and I didn't want it to happen anymore. The only way to get me to let my guard down, getting mw drunk.

I had lived in Massachusetts my whole life, with four brothers and parents who fought all the time. I was the oldest of the five and closest to my parents. My parents never started fighting until after my youngest brother came along. One day we came home to find my mom gone. That was the start of the hurt. I never got over her leaving, and I wad the only one of my brothers to not visit her.

When my dad sent me to boarding school she did everything to try and stop him, knowing that I didn't want to go. I even ran away from my dad's to my mom's. That was the start of rebuilding my relationship with her. But it was left on my perminant record after my dad caught me and sent me immediately after.

I met girls at the school, most of them were sluts who would do whatever to get in your pants. But I thought I was in love with every one of them. But everyone of them broke my heart after the first month. Then came Angie, she was my first real girlfriend. I really did love her, and I thought she loved me. We had been together for two years when I met Ryan. Instantly he and I became best friends. The three of us did almost everything together. Until I caught her cheating on me with one of my teammates from the baseball team. I found out after that it had been going on for six months. After that I never let anyone else in.

Ryan was the only one I let know about my entire life. None of my other "friends." Then the day he got the call that he would be going home for senior year, automatically he asked if I could come along.

When I saw Andy at the gym I thought she was beautiful, but I was too afraid to do anything about it because I didn't want to get hurt again. Then when she came over to Ryan's that same day, I had to be a jerk to try and make her hate me. But it backfired, it made her want to get to know what the hell my problem was.

"Look John, just tell her." Ryan said as we drove down the road back to the cabin.

"No Ryan."

"Why not?"

"Because."

**Im sorry this one is short, but the next one will be longer! I thought that you should get a look into John's head & why he's such a jerk. Hope you like it! check out Ink'd by StephNexus(:**

**Love,**

**Ashley**


	7. Chapter 7

"Last day here!" Sam exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm so sad."

"Same, it's been fun," I added taking a bite of my omlet.

"We weren't going to tell you til later..." my dad started. We all looked at one another in confusion. "We decided that y'all could stay here for a little while longer."

"You mean as in the kids?" He nodded and Sam, Em, and I screamed with excitement. "Oh my gosh thank you daddy!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"This should be fun," I heard John mumble. I turned slightly and winked at him before going back to my omlet. I sat in my chair at the breakfast bar drinking a glass of orange juice as everyone left the kitchen. Or so I thought. I felt someone come up behind me wrap their arms around me. "What was that wink about Miss Andrea?"

"Oh, nothing..." I smiled before turning around and pulling him towards me by the collar of his shirt. "Why do care?"

"Just wonderin' is all." He smiled and leaned into kiss me, but Charley walked into the kitchen before we could.

"Andy, Mom and Dad won't let me stay," he whined. I laughed at him as he walked over to me. John was now leaning against the counter listening.

"Char, you can't stay. It's for the big kids," I explained.

"I am a big kid!"

"Not like we are."

"C'mon Charley I'll take you out to the beach before you leave," John offered. "We can bring Ryan too."

"Okay!" They went to find Ryan before leaving. I sighed as I stepped down from the chair and rinsed the cup. "Bye Andy!" Charley exclaimed as they left.

"Bye guys." I walked into my bedroom and lay on my bed as Sam rummaged through her drawers looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"I lost my swim suit!" she exclaimed throwing up her hands.

"Isn't it in the bathroom?" She bit her lip before walking into the bathroom.

"Here it is!"

"I told you. What do you need it for?"

"I'm going to the beach, duh."

"Why don't you wait til mom and dad are gone? We should spend time with them."

"I already told them I was going." I sighed and rolled my eyes as I pulled the comforter over me.

"Whatever Sam."

"Bye Andy." She shut the door behind her, leaving me in the room by myself. I decided to take a nap because I hadn't been getting much sleep. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt my body given into the well needed sleep.

"Andy, time to wake up." I heard Emily coo. I grumbled and tried to push her off of me. "C'mon hun; your parents are about to leave." My eyes fluttered open and she smiled down at me. "Let's go." Em helped me up and led me to the door as my eyes stayed half closed.

"Daddy I'm so sorry I fell asleep," I mumbled as I hugged him.

"It's alright baby girl," he replied.

"You need your rest hunny," my mom smiled and hugged me. "Be good."

"I'm always good," I replied with a smile.

"Bye Tom! Bye Helen!" I shouted out the door as they got in their car.

"Bye sweetie. Keep them in line!" Helen exclaimed. I smiled and hugged my brother goodbye.

"Be good Charley."

"I'm always good," he smiled. I ruffled his hair as he walked out to the car.

"Party time!" Sam exclaimed once they were gone. "Did they leave any boozes?" She rummaged through the cabinets looking for anything they might have left, the guys helped her. I stood in shock at how my little sister desperately searched for alcohol.

"Samantha what the hell is wrong with you?" She stopped searching the cabinets and looked at me. "You're way too young to drink."

"So are you, but you do it anyway!"

"I've only drank once!"

"Because you're miss goody-too-shoes."

"I'm far from goody-too-shoes."

"Prove it," she smirked and reached into the cabinent grabbing a bottle of beer and handing it to me.

"I don't need to prove anything. You shouldn't even be here; Mom and Dad should have taken you with them. Maybe you should call them to come pick you up, you need to leave. You're only a Sophmore."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Bye." She walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. I sat in one of the chairs at the breakfast bar and pulled my cellphone out of the back pocket of my shorts.

"Hello?" my mom answered.

"Mom, can you come pick up Sam? I think she needs to come home."

"Is something wrong?" I debated whether or not to tell her. "Andy?"

"No. I just think she needs to come home."

"Well alright, we're on our way back." I hung up and put my head in my hands. She just had to decide to be stupid now.

"Are you okay?" John whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist. "You seem stressed."

"I am my baby sister is trying to be an adult."

"Don't worry about it; she has a great sister watching over her." I smiled and turned towards him wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my head in his chest.

"Ewe, you two are so weird." I looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"So were you and Danny but I never said anything." I retorted.

"Are you together now?"

"No."

"Then stop acting like it." I rolled my eyes and stepped down from the chair. "Don't come near me."

"Why? Because I was only protecting you from hurting yourself." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag before walking towards the door. "Bye Sam."

"Goodbye."

I watched as she climbed down the stairs and sat on the last step waiting for our parents. I sighed and walked into my room and lay on the bed. I heard someone walk into the room and sit on the edge of the bed. "She'll be alright, when you get back home it'll be like nothing ever happened."

"I don't know Em, she's pretty mad."

"She'll get over it."

"I hope so."

"You want to go to that club down the road?"

"Why not? It'll take my mind off of things." She smiled and went to the closet to find something for me to wear. She pulled out a pair of ripped shorts and a button up, short sleeve white blouse.

"Wear this, with a pair of flipflops." I nodded and she left to let me change.

"That guy is hot," Em said pointing to a guy standing by the wall talking to some friends. "You should go talk to him."

"I'm okay, thanks."

"C'mon And, you know you want to."

"No you want to. So you go talk to him." She smiled and headed towards the guy. Within moments they were dancing and I laughed as she grinded him. He looked like it had never been done to him in his life. I ordered another beer and chugged it before walking over to Em. "Bye Em, I'm goin' to head back. Be good." She winked in response and I walked out of the club. I was happy that the cabin was in walking distance.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to see Ryan and John drinking beer at the breakfast bar. "How did I know that I would find you two drinking?"

"Because you're good like that," Ryan replied. I smiled and walked over towards them and grabbed a beer as I leaned against the counter opposite them. "Where did you and Em go?"

"The club."

"Seems like you've had a few drinks." I winked at him and took a drink of the beer in my hands.

"I thought you hated drinking," John asked.

"I don't hate it, I just don't like it."

"So why are you drinking?"

"Because I want to." I snapped and took another drink, getting an eye roll from him. Ryan knew what kind of drunk I was, he was the one that took me home the last time I drank. I wasn't always a nice drunk; I can be a really jerk sometimes.

"Andy how many have you had?" Ryan questioned.

"Three at the club, so four!"

"You don't need any more, I don't need you drunk."

"Y'all need to stop puttin' a damper on my fun." My southern accent was thick as I spoke.

"Y'all?"

"I'm from the South!" They laughed and I took a drink of the beer, finishing it off before throwing the bottle at them. "Stop it!"

"We're sorry And." I rolled my eyes and reached for another beer, but John pulled it away before I could grab it.

"Hey! Give it back." He shook his head as he took a drink. A pout formed on my lips as I walked to the other side of the counter. I stood in front of him and sighed, before looking up at him with a small smile on my lips. "Please?" Again he shook his head. "C'mon!" I got no reaction, so I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "C'mon, you know you want to see me drunk."

"As much as I do, I can't," he smiled. I reached behind him towards the bottles sitting next to Ryan who kept scooting them away. "C'mon Andy, no more."

"You're not my father." They both laughed as I stood up on the bars under the chair and barely reached the bottle but grabbed it before Ryan could stop me. I smirked and tried to jump from the chair but John held onto my waist. "Let me go."

"You got your beer, now just stay here."

"No, you'll take it from me."

"I, we promise not to take it. Right Ryan?"

"What?" John eyed him and he quickly agreed. I sighed and sat back down on his lap, before opening my beer and taking a drink from it. "It doesn't take her many to get drunk."

"How many?"

"Hello, I'm right here." I hissed.

"Four or five," Ryan retorted. "Well I'm going to bed, be good you two."

"I'm always good." He rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom.

"How you feeling?" John asked.

"Better now that he's gone." He kissed my lips and immediately it became more than a kiss. He started down my neck and I tilted my head back allowing him more access. "Maybe we should go in the room." His eyebrow rose as he looked up at me, and stood up from the chair with my legs wrapped around him, carrying me to my bedroom.

I woke up to the sound of rain falling on the roof of the cabin; I felt strong arms around my waist and a warm mass next to me. I turned to see John lying next to me, barechested and a smile on his lips. I looked at my body to see that I was only wearing the shirt he had been the night before. I could a migrane starting to form as I lay in bed. Slowly making my way out of the bed trying not to wake him up, the migrane intensified. I walked into my bathroom and searched for any ibeprofeun or advil to help it.

After I took two advil, I put two more on the dresser for John when he woke up. I walked quietly out of the room and into the kitchen where Emily was pouring a cup of orange juice. She had on her sunglasses and a hat trying to block the light. "Do you have a migrane too?" I asked.

"I drank too much."

"Same."

"What did you do after you left?" As if on cue my room door opened to reveal John wearing only his jean shorts. After a few moments Em put two and two together and gasped. "Andy!" John wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on my shoulder.

"What?"

"I can't believe you two!"

"What? It's an act of nature." I giggled and leaned my head against his.

"So are you officially together?" I shrugged and looked at him to see he had done the same thing. "You made love! Why wouldn't you be together?"

"Em, just chill. You'll be the first to know if anything happens." She smiled and took a drink of her juice.

"Thanks for the advil," he whispered and kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome."

"Want to go get breakfast?"

"I think Ryan is making his famous french toast." Ryan walked out of his room as I said it and sighed.

"Sure, I'll make breakfast," he replied. John smiled and lightly kissed me before going into his room. "What did I miss?"

"They had sex," Emily responded.

"What?" he exclaimed and dropped the spatcula he had been holding. "Last night?" I nodded and rested my head on the counter. "Wow, I knew you would end up together but I thought that you would at least go on dates first. But no! You just jump right into the home run!"

"Well we were both drunk and sneaking kisses was just not working. So we..." I explained.

"Was it good?" Em asked.

"It was-"

"Don't even!" Ryan shouted.

"It was flippin' amazing!" I shouted so he could hear even though he had his ears covered.

"What was?" John asked with a smirk on his lips.

"You're sex last night," Em smiled.

"I'll say." I blushed and covered my head in embarrassment.

"You two just...no." Ryan replied.

"I think someone is jealous," Em pointed towards Ryan.

"I am not! I'm just trying to adjust."

"Right."

"I have a girlfriend Em!"

**Sorry its late; im working on my new story & oneshot also (: i hope that you like it! let me know what you think.**

**R&R**

**Love,**

**Ashley**


	8. Chapter 8

Emily and I sat on the porch of the cabin listening to "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry as we tanned. The boys had gone out on a run around the mountains. "Andy," Em started.

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play dumb. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"When are you going to tell John about you leaving, going to Harvard after the summer?" I took a deep breath and sat up in my chair. "You have to tell him And."

"I know. I just don't know how I'm going to. I mean y'all are staying close but I don't know where he is going."

"I think he's going to California."

"I don't know if I want a relationship across the country."

"If you really love him, then you will make it work."

"I never said love."

"But you did say relationship." I sighed realizing that she was right. "Look, why don't you just talk to him about it. See what he wants to do."

"I will, when its time."

"Now is the time."

"Nope." I lay back down and put my sunglasses on. "Not yet."

"Hello ladies!" Opening my eyes I saw Ryan and John standing over us. "How's it goin'?"

"It was going good until two certain someones decided to block my sun," I hissed.

"Sorry."

"You'll have to excuse her, she's not in the best of moods," Emily explained.

"Why's that?" Ryan pushed.

"None of your business," I hissed. "Look it's for me to know and you guys not to; I would tell you if you needed to know." He rolled his eyes and walked into the cabin.

"Chill out," John whispered in my ear before going inside. I sighed and looked at Em who was shaking her head.

"You should just tell," she sighed.

"No." I walked inside and put my water back in the fridge before sitting at the breakfast bar. "Ryan what are you cooking for dinner?"

"Oh I see how it is; you change your attitude real quick when you want dinner," he retorted.

"Yep, so what are you cooking?"

"Hamburgers."

"Sounds good, let me know when it's done." I smiled and walked into my bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I walked into the bathroom and plugged my phone into the i-Pod speakers, turning on "Chasing Pavements" by Adele. I turned on the shower and stripped off my bathing suit before stepping in the warm water. The entire time what Emily had said was on my mind. I needed to tell him, but now just wasn't the time. I couldn't tell him right after everything that had just happened. I would tell him when we got back home.

"Open the door Andy!" I heard Emily shout.

"I can't, I'm in the shower!"

"Oh sure." I laughed and rinsed off my body before stepping out the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked into the bedroom and unlocked the door, opening it to see Emily standing in the doorway. "Oh, you really were."

"Yeah, so what do you need?"

"Just to talk to you."

"Come in." I rolled my eyes and opened it more allowing her to enter, and accidently letting the guys catch a glimpse. "What?"

"You know your friend Jess?"

"Yeah, what ab-"

"She just called Ryan."

"What?" I shouted in shock.

"Sh! She just called and they set up a date for when we get back."

"What?"

"Yeah... Didn't you say she was a slut?"

"Well, she cheats on her boyfriends except this one she just had. And he was cheating on her! I guess she caught him."

"You have to do something."

"I will, but not while we're here. I don't want to ruin the rest of the time here." She nodded and walked towards the door. "I'll be out in a second."

"Okay, well dinner is done."

"Okay."

XOXOXOXOXO

"What are you doing today?" Em asked as we sat in my bedroom. "Anything fun?"

"John and I are going to the beach."

"Are you ever going to officially get together?" She questioned with a smile on her face.

"I don't know. It may be good not to since I'm leaving right after..."

"You can make it work, I know you can. Plus his family lives up there so he'll always be coming home."

"But my family is done here."

"Just try. I know you love him, its not hard to see. And he loves you too."

"Ready to go?" I heard John ask as he walked into the room.

"I need to get dressed," I smiled and grabbed my bathing suit. "It'll just take a minute."

"Hey Em."

I put on my bathing suit before pulling on a pair of ripped jean shorts and a white wife beater. I pulled hair into a loose ponytail before walking out of the bathroom. "Let's go."

"So, what do you plan on doing after senior year?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow and looking at John who was lying on his back soaking in the sun. "I mean are you going to college?"

"Yeah, I'm going to UCLA."

"Really? That's great."

"Where are you going?" he asked leaning against his elbow to face me.

"I haven't decided yet."

"That's a shock. You seem like someone who has it all planned out." He smiled and lightly traced my lips before kissing me.

"Yeah, but I haven't decided yet. Plus I'm waiting on a few more letters."

"Where did you apply?" I couldn't tell him where I had applied, the only one that I had applied to near him was UCLA. The same one he would be attending; I was accepted there, but I had to choose Harvard over that. It's a once in a lifetime oppurtunity.

"UCLA, UT, IU, Springfield College, and Harvard..." I mumbled the last one, hoping that he hadn't caught on to it.

"Did you say Harvard?" I smiled in response and his facial expression was shock. "Did you get excepted?"

"I don't know. I'm still waiting to hear from them, along with UCLA."

"So right now you're choices are UT and Springfield?" I nodded and he smiled. "Springfield is an awesome school and I assume so is UT. Which one are you planning on as of now?" I shrugged and laid back down on my towel, covering my eyes with my sunglasses.

"Maybe UT."

"Would you go to Harvard if they accept you?"

"Would you?"

**So.. i decided to change this chapter up a bit because of the way that I plan on taking this story. I switched it with the original ch8(:**

**Love,  
>ashley<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the rays of the sun streaming into the open window in my bedroom. I felt someone next to me, and I turned on my side to face John, sleeping soundly. He look so peaceful while he slept, and never in a million years would have imagined we would be laying in bed next to one another. I smiled and kissed his cheek before failing to get out of bed; he already had his arms wrapped around my waist. "Where do you think you're going?" he mumbled against my neck.

"To start packing."

"You can do that later," he mumbled and I released myself from his grasp.

"C'mon time to get up. We're leaving soon."

"At like four!"

"Try noon."

"What?" I smiled and walked into the bathroom with my clothes for the day, to take a shower. "You're kidding right?" I heard him ask walking into the bathroom.

"Nope, not unless you can convince Ryan to stay with you. Em and I are going to the gym."

"That's all you do!"

"I know," I smiled as I poked my head out of the shower for a second. "Now go get ready."

"You two are seriously staying? For two more days?" I exclaimed. He currently held me against my car with his hands around my waist. "What for?"

"Some guy time..."

"You realize that sounded wrong right?" I laughed and he rolled his eyes realizing what I was talking about. "Well I guess you and Ryan need some alone time without us here. Ryan don't do anything to him, or I'll have to kill you."

"Oh I'm gonna-" John interrupted him before he could finish.

"You wouldn't do anything. You're to afraid." We laughed and I rested my head on his chest. "I'll come see you as soon as we get back."

"No rush, just promise you won't screw some whore." I held out my pinky and he looked at me surprised, finally he wrapped his large pinky around my tiny one. "Alright, well I'm going to head out. Em are you going too?"

"Yeah, why don't we stop somewhere for lunch?" she asked, and I agreed before climbing into the drivers seat. John leaned in from the window and kissed my forehead before I backed out.

"You okay And?" Em asked as we sat in the booth of the resturant.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I mean you want be gettin-"

"Emily!"

"What? I know you're thinking that." The caused me to blush, knowing she was right. "Its okay, just don't make the entire relationship based on it."

"I know."

"So did you tell him?" Instantly I looked away, avoiding eye contact. In a way, I had told him, just not that I had been accepted and was going. "Andrea Ronnie Evans, you haven't told him!"

"I was going to at the beach, but I couldn't. I couldn't do it Em." Her face smoother out and I took a drink of my water. "I will when its the right time."

"Andy, you leave in less than 12 months, and part of that time you'll be training or on vacation. So what are you going to do when its time for you to leave and you've barely had time together?"

"I don't know!"

"Look, I'm sorry I'm pressuring you, I just don't want to see you two end up badly. You're so good together."

"I know, and I appreciate it. You're my best friend. I can't even depend on Jess anymore and Ryan is my best guy friend."

"Then what's John?"

"My first best guy friend, Ryan is number two."

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Not yet." I smirked and took a bite of my cheeseburger. "I kind of like sneaking around. Its kind of like an adrenaline rush."

"You are the craziest of them all."

"How? I don't go cliff diving or sky diving..."

"You just have a crazy personality, in a good way!" I smiled and took a sip of my water before finishing my cheeseburger. "You should stay over tonight, we can have a girls night."

"Definitely!"

"Want to go to the gym tomorrow instead of today?" I nodded because my mouth was full, taking another bite after I swallowed the first one. "Alright, so we should stop and get some movies on the way back."

"Scary!"

"Uh, no."

"Why?"

"Whatever, one scary movie."

"Two."

"Fine!"

I ended up spending three nights at Emily's and the boys spent all three nights at the cabin. It was actually kind of nice to hang out with just Emily. I had stayed in the guest room at the Richmonds' home, sleeping with the window open to let the fresh air in. The morning of my fourth day there, I felt someone climb into bed with me waking me in the process. Slowly I opened mi eyes and saw John smiling at me. I climbed over to him and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "Miss me?" I whispered again his neck. He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Good."

"What are you doing today?"

"Whatever you want." I bit my lip as I looked up at him with a smirk on his face.

"Are they home?"

"Only Emily and Ryan."

"Ryan left," he mumbled against my sweet spot on my neck.

"Then only Em, and she sleeps like a rock." He smirked and rolled on top of me.

"Hey An- Oh my gosh!" I heard Emily exclaim as she walked into the room. I pushed John off of me and grabbed his shirt from the floor pulling it over me. "I am never getting in that bed again!"

"Oh chill out Em, its an act of human nature."

"Not when I'm here!" I laughed and looked down at John.

"You can blame him."

"I blame you both! When you're done, come downstairs for breakfast." I nodded as she shut the door. As soon as she was gone we both began laughing.

"That was-" he began.

"I know."

"Want to go downstairs?"

"Not particularly."

"C'mon." He stood up from the bed and slid on the pair of jean shorts he had been wearing.

"You're hot, you know that?" I whispered in his ear.

"So are you." Instantly I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"We aren't telling anyone right now, right?" I nodded and tightened the waist on my sweats. "Just tell me when."

I sat on my bed messing around with my guitar when I heard a noise coming from my window. It sounded like someone was climbing up the side of the house. Slowly I walked towards the open window, before I could reach the window someone appeared. I jumped and a small scream escaped my lips. "John! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." I rolled my eyes and helped him climb into my room. "Its been three days!" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"But I'm sure you had some fun this morning?" He winked and pulled me down onto the bed.

"Want to go for round two?" I giggled but pushed him away, knowing my mom was still awake. "Why not?"

"Sh!" I placed my hand over his mouth and listened as my mom passed my door. I heard her stop next to my door and I pushed him off my bed. "Get under the bed!" As soon as he was under the bed she opened the door. "Hi mommy."

"Hello sweetheart, how was your week?" she asked sitting next to me.

"Amazing!"

"Even with John there?"

"He and I didn't talk much..." I lied through my teeth.

"Well hopefully you two can make friends. I think you could be close...Oh well, I'm going to bed. Night sweetheart."

"Night." Once she was gone I let out a sigh of relief. "We're closer than you think..." I whispered.

**Sorry for late updates! But im currently trying to finish a long oneshot, and i hope that you like that when i post! and school is like omg! so much make up work! anyway go check out StephNexus (: and tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**Love,**

**Ashley**

**P.S. thanks Steph for the help!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own "For Good" by Wicked. **

"Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>I have been changed for good"

I sang along to "For Good" from the musical Wicked as I pulled into school, sighing as I turned off my car and grabbed my backpack. "Oh what fun," I murmured walking towards the building.

"Andy!" I heard a female call my name, I turned to see Beth running towards me. "Hey! How was your summer?"

"Great! How about your summer?" Beth was one of the people who you could never be mean to, she was too kind-hearted. She played on the volleyball team with me; we had become good friends during the summer training each year.

"Awesome! I started dating this guy on my street!"

"Really? What's his name?"

"Jim!" I giggled, thinking about what it would be like…well I think you know what I mean. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Did you meet any guys over the summer?"

"Of course! I actually started dating of the new guys, he's gorgeous," I blushed as I thought about the summer I had had with John.

"What's his name?"

I started to say his name, but before anything could come out I felt someone pick me up and twirl me in the air. "Oh my gosh, John!" He laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips. "You scared me. Oh! Beth this is John, my boyfriend." I saw her eye him before nodding in approval.

"Nice to meet you John, I'm Beth, one of Andy's friends. We play volleyball together."

"Nice to meet you, how come I didn't meet you this summer?" he questioned.

"I was busy all summer long!"

"That sucks, what lunch do you And?"

"Depends, which lunch do you have?" I smirked.

"A…"

"What, I have B!" Rolling his eyes he kissed my cheek and left us to go find his first period class. "So?" I started as Beth and I walked towards the building.

"He's hot!"

"I know right!" We laughed and I asked her what her first period was, making sure I wasn't inhibiting her way.

"English…"

"Same!" She smiled and we continued our way to the classroom, talking about our summer; of course I left some major details out.

The first day went better than I had expected; besides having Jessica in all of my classes except for one. Ever since I had left for the week with my parents and the Richmonds we hadn't talked. And I was in no big hurry to start again. Sitting on the bleachers of the football stadium I read "Catcher in the Rye" by J.D. Salinger, trying to pass the time, while John was at football practice. By the time he would be getting out of practice I would be heading to the gym for volleyball practice. I sighed and stopped reading for a few moments, before hearing someone walk up the bleachers and sit next to me, looking up I saw Jessica. "What do you want?" I hissed.

"No need to be rude…"

"I said what do you want?"

"I was just coming to see Ryan play, and then i noticed that you were sitting here by yourself."

"Well let's put it this way, I don't want to talk to you, see you, and hang out with you. You and I are no longer friends. You can sit here but don't expect me to talk to you. I may have accepted the fact that you and Ryan are dating, but not for you; only because he is my very good friend, best friend in fact. I don't have to like it, but I do accept it." She looked taken aback, trying to think of something to say. "You don't have anything to say, because I'm not talking to you."

"You just talked to me." As if an instinct I was glaring at her; if looks could kill, she'd be dead. "I'm just saying."

I noticed that the team was talking a break and skipped down the bleachers towards the field. Leaning against the fence I smirked at John who was walking towards me. "Hey hot stuff, you have a girlfriend?" I joked.

"Yes, but you're hotter than she is," he responded.

"Really, do you think she would care if we left for a few hours?"

"She'd be pissed."

"Oh that's too bad." A smirk played across his lips as he leaned in towards me.

"Yeah, it's terrible." I felt him press his lips against mine, instantly I wrapped my arms around his neck; I could hear the other team members whistling and cat calling, causing me to blush as we parted. "Meet me after practice?"

"I can't I have volleyball."

"I'll wait for you." I smiled in response as he ran back towards the team. Taking a deep breath, I sat on the last bleacher and watched them. I had about five minutes before I had to leave to get ready for practice.

"You really like him?" I heard Jess ask.

"I tol-"

"Listen, you don't have to talk to me, you don't have to like me, but please let me tell you something. I can't keep this from you."

"And what's that?" I hissed.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but the only reason John is dating you-" She stopped and I looked up towards her to see her looking in the direction of the team. They still standing near the fence and John was looking at us, well more towards her. "It's for a bet," she whispered. My head whipped towards her, she had a solemn expression on her face. She wasn't kidding about this. I tried to find the words to say, but I couldn't; my eyes wandered to John who was still staring at us. "I'm so sorry; you don't have to belie-"

"Who told you?"

"Ryan." The tears burned my eyes and I bolted up the bleachers and into the parking lot. I didn't understand why I was so upset, it was only Jessica. She would say anything to try and make me unhappy, right? I slid down the side of the cold concrete wall and pulled my knees to my chest. Slowly I took in deep breaths, trying to calm myself down before practice. I couldn't go in looking like something was wrong. It wouldn't matter though; my team always knew when something was off. I pushed aside every thought of John, Jessica, and Ryan trying to focus. I made my way towards the gym so that I could change before practice. "Andy!"

"Go away Jess."

"Look, I didn't want to upset you; I just thought that you should know. When he told me, I knew I had to tell you. I'm sorry." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

**Sooo i hope you like this! i know, John is a jerk. but when wasnt he. lmao (: R&R **

**plus go check out StephNexus! she is awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Last run ladies," Janet, my coach, shouted as she threw a ball in the air so that we could play. "Go Andy!" I jumped from the floor and slammed the ball down on the floor on the other side of the net. The sound of the ball hitting the floor echoed throughout the gym. "You okay?" I smiled at her before running towards the stage to grab my water bottle. The other girls did the same, not as intense, before we were released. "Great job ladies, see you tomorrow!"

"Andy, are you okay?" Beth asked as I took off my knee pads and volleyball shoes, throwing them into my gym bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied before slipping on my flip-flops and walking out the door. If anything I was far from fine; I had just found out that my "boyfriend" might only be with me for a bet. Not something I want to hear, especially from my ex-best friend. Slowly I made my way out to my car, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car. I was thankful that John was nowhere around, giving me time to myself before I had to confront him. "Best first day of school…" I whispered sarcastically.

"Hey sweetie how was your first day of senior year?" my mom asked as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled weakly before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. "Good?" I nodded taking a bite of my apple. "How was volleyball?" Raising my hand I signaled my answer with a thumbs up. "That's good. Have you eaten yet?"

"Only this apple."

"Well I put some potato soup in the fridge for you."

"Yes!" Jumping from the chair at the breakfast bar I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and took the pot of soup from the fridge. "Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome."

After I ate I took a long, hot shower letting all of the sweat and dirt fall off of my body. I felt like a new person after I got out, except I couldn't get what Jessica had told me off of my mind. I lay in bed watching TMZ when I heard someone throwing something at my window. Sighing I got out of bed and opened the window to see John standing below. "What do you want?" I hissed.

"Someone's not in a very good mood," he smirked.

"No I'm not. What do you want?"

"Come down here."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Then I'll have to come up there." I rolled my eyes and walked away from the window to grab a hoodie and flip flops. Slowly I climbed down the side of the house, falling on top of him once I jumped when I was almost at the bottom. "I like this…"

"Yeah…" As I pushed myself off of him, he held me in place only annoying me more. "Let me go."

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Now what do you want?"

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from my house towards the backyard, where he stopped at the hammock and pulled me in next to him. "I wanted to spend some time with you; we barely saw each other today." I took a deep breath and relaxed next to him; figuring that I might as well enjoy it while I can. I could feel my eyes closing after we had been out there for a while, laying in silence. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"No."

"C'mon Andy, just tell me!" I pushed myself away from him and off of the hammock. "What's bothering you?" He was still on the hammock as I walked away, thinking of how to word it. "You can tell me anything."

"But apparently you can't."

"What?" The tiredness was gone by now as I glared towards him. "What in the hell are you talking about? I've told you everything."

"That's a lie. You forgot to mention one thing, one very important thing."

"What the hell is that?"

"The bet." He froze for a few moments, only making me wonder if it really was true.

"What bet?"

"The one you made to date me! That's sick John! Who the hell does that?"

"I didn't make any bet! I'm dating you because I fucking love you!"

"Just go, okay? I can't…"

"Andy," he grabbed my arm stopping me from running back to the house. "I swear to God that I did not make any bet. I could never do that."

"Why do I get the sense that you're bsing me?" He pulled me closer to him, a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I promise you, I'm not in this for a bet. And if I was I would let you personally harm me."

"Too bad there are not witnesses to say that you said that." He laughed and kissed me again. "You swear to me?"

"I swear. Why would you believe her anyways?"

"She said that Ryan had told her." He swallowed hard but smiled.

"C'mon you should get back. Early morning." I nodded and he led me back to the house, helping me climb up the side. After I was in my bedroom, I watched him leave. I couldn't help but laugh lightly, he still was not in the clear.

**HEY! so i thought that maybe i should have a new chapter where she confronts him (: hope you like it!**

**Ashley**


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't get the words that Jessica had said to me out of my head. It has been almost three months since she said them and they still haunt me. Of course I had tried not to think about them, but every time I look at him they come back. I've made friends with her again; we're just not as close as we used to be. We're more like acquaintances. And I still don't like the fact that she and Ryan are dating.

I was currently sitting on the porch of my parent's cabin in the mountains. John had talked me into coming down here for the weekend to give us some alone time. Of course that required telling my parents about us so that they would let us come. I wasn't shocked to find out that they already knew, we were always together and sneaking off. I sighed as I took a drink of my water and stretched my legs from the position I had been sitting in. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm thinking."

"Uh oh, that's not good," he joked before kissing my forehead. "Are you hungry?" I nodded and wrapped my blanket closer to my body. "Pancakes?"

"Pancakes."

Taking a deep breath I followed him into the cabin as he prepared the pancakes. I sat at the breakfast bar watching him move around with ease, though not doing very well with the cooking. "Want me to do that?"

"No, I'm going to get this."

"I don't think I'll be eating those. I'm eating cereal."

"What! I slaved on these."

"Sorry babe," I kissed his cheek, but he pulled me back towards him as I began to walk away. "Can I help you?" He nodded and pressed his lips to mine. Instantly I wrapped my arms around his neck dropping the bowl that I had been holding in my hands. He lifted me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. "Stop, you need to eat." I pushed him away, leaving a frown on his lips.

"I'm fine."

"You need your energy." He raised his eyebrow in question earning a smack to the chest from me. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" We both laughed and he kissed me before letting my legs slide to the floor. "Do you really want to eat those?"

"No." I grabbed two more bowls before pouring the cereal and milk into them. "Thanks babe." I smiled and handed him one of the bowls.

"Have you gotten anything else from the other colleges?" I heard him whisper as we lay in bed. My head rested on his chest as I traced figures around it, trying to not focus on what he was asking. "I mean Harvard has to accept you!"

"I don't know, I haven't heard from them. And I also just applied to Banard."

"Where's that?"

"New York."

"That's kind of far."

"So is Harvard." He took a deep breath, causing my head to rise and fall with his chest. "But we'll make it work wherever I go."

"I know."

"Andy!" I heard Sam yell through the house. She and I had made up since the fight in the summer, she realized that I was only looking out for her and apologized to me first. "Andy!" She ran through my door and threw an envelope at me. "Open it!" I looked down at the package to see it was from Banard. We both smiled as I tore it open, I screamed as I read the first line.

"I got accepted!"

"Oh my gosh! Wait, what about Harvard?" I stopped, know that she was right. I had already decided that I was going to Harvard, but Banard was just as amazing as Harvard. I sighed and placed the letter on my bed.

"I don't know Sam. I mean I really want to go to Harvard but Banard is amazing as well."

"What to know what I think?" I looked up at her, encouraging her to continue. "Go to Harvard."

**Im so sorry its so short! But i thought i should end it there... so i hope you like it. Sorry its so late, my stepsister just lost one of her newborn babies... :( **

**Ashley**


	13. Chapter 13

The end of the school year is finally here! No more high school, but let's just say I still have some things to take care of. Like, telling John that I'm going to Harvard….

I followed Emily through the aisles of the store, as she aimlessly tried to find dresses for me to try on for graduation. I had about two days left before the end of my school year and I couldn't wait for it to be here. I hate high school, mostly because of the drama between cliques. Em held up a short white and black dress with a grey middle. I smiled and she handed it to me. Next she held up a white dress that was strapless and came to about my knee. I left her to search for more dresses as I went to try them on.

As I turned to walk into the dressing rooms I heard a noise from one of the rooms. Ignoring it I walked into my own, thinking that I was just hearing things. I slipped on the white, grey, and black dress before exiting the room so that I could look in the triple sided mirror. I really liked the dress and I didn't even want to try on another one, but I had to for Emily's sake. As I turned to walk back to the dressing room the door to the one next to mine swung open and two people fell out. After seeing who it was I gasped.

"Jessica…" I hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Andy!" I could tell that she was horrified. The look in her eyes and the sound of her voice, said it all. "What are you… doing' here?"

"Looking for a dress for graduation, what about you?"

"Um-"

"Sucking face with Jack? Seriously Jess? I thought that you were passed all this crap."

"I-I-"

"You better tell Ryan or I'm going to."

"But Andy-"

"No buts. He needs to know. You have until tomorrow evening."

"Bu-"

"You heard her, you have until tomorrow evening or we'll both tell Ryan." I heard Emily say as she walked further into the changing rooms. "No go and get you trampy self out of here." Jessica was in shock as we said this. But she slowly made her way out.

"You too, Jack." I hissed.

**XOXOXO**

"John stop!" I squealed as he picked me up and threw me on the bed. "Not fair…"

"Life's not fair." I squinted my eyes towards him before doing my best to ignore him. He began tickling my sides, but I bit my lips trying not to laugh. "Oh c'mon Andy." I shook my head and turned away from him. "Babe…"

"Go away."

"What?"

"Go away." He sighed and stood up from the bed, before leaving the room. A smile formed on my lips as I sat up and walked towards the door. I slowly slid out the door and watched over the banister as he left the house. Laughing I slowly made my way downstairs and out the back door. Before he made it to his truck I tackled him to the ground. "You didn't think I really wanted you to leave did you?"

"Well…"

"Oh c'mon, I would never let you leave like that." His dimples were predominant as he smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you coming with me to Michelle's party later?" I nodded my head before releasing him from grasp. "Good, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good." He kissed my cheek before getting up and heading back to Ryan's. I stayed in the grass for what seemed like forever before deciding to get up and take a shower. It was already four o' clock which gave me three hours before he got here.

I slid on my short strapless black dress with a sequin waist, and my black Louboutins with a silver pattern on the heel. My natural curls flowed down my shoulders and my makeup was light, only eyeliner and lip gloss. I grabbed my black clutch putting my phone, keys, money, and driver's license in. Just as I stepped off the stairs the doorbell rang, signally John's arrival. I opened the door and immediately his eyes became darker as he looked down my body.

"Easy big boy," I whispered in his ear. He growled playfully before kissing me. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"Bye have a good time! What time will you be home?" my mom asked.

"Not sure yet."

"Okay, we'll text me when you're on your way."

"Okay." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the driveway. "I'm driving."

"What why?"

"Because you'll get plastered and I'll have to drive anyway."

"You're so smart."

"That's why you love me."

"Andy, I love your shoes!" Michelle exclaimed as she hugged me. I smiled and told her that I had gotten them in New York. "I'm getting a pair when I go!"

"Definitely." I looked around the room and saw Jessica grinding against Ryan, sending a wave of anger over me. She had the audacity to do that after I caught her today? Just as I was about to walk over to them and rip her away from him, John pulled me into his arms. Instantly my muscles relaxed and I forgot about everything. He had that effect on me, I don't know what it was but he could make me forget everything I was worrying about and just anything.

"What are you stressing over?" he whispered as we danced.

"Nothing."

"Liar." I smiled and pulled his lips to mine.

"Want a beer?" He nodded and I went to find him a beer, as I returned I saw him talking to Ryan with Jessica. "Here's your drink babe," I smiled and kissed him lightly. As soon as I turned towards Ryan and Jessica I sent a death glare towards Jessica. Her mood instantly changed when I got there, signaling she knew I was about to leak.

"C'mon babe, I'm sure they want some alone time," Jessica said shakily grabbing Ryan's arm.

"Alright, you two have fun now," Ryan smiled and winked at me.

John was plastered which meant that he would be staying at my house or I would have to drop him at Ryan's and stay there. He didn't handle the throwing up/hangover very well. He held my hips in place and kissed down my neck, leaving a few marks along the way. "I'm going to kill you," I shouted turning my body towards him. "You're leaving marks."

"Good!" he smirked and continued his way down to my chest. "Let's get out of here babe."

"Jonathan behave."

"I am." I rolled my eyes as he drug me through the crowd towards the car; before I could unlock the doors he held me against the side and kissed me. I could taste the alcohol on his breath but I didn't care. I had had two drinks myself, but I was far from plastered. He began to pull up the hem of my dress, but I stopped him.

"Let's get to the house first."

"Ryan's, no is home." I smiled and he jumped into the passenger seat. Quickly I pulled out my phone informing my mom I would be at Ryan's for the night. As we pulled in he grabbed the keys from the ignition and ran to my side pulling me out. I wrapped my legs around his torso and kissed down his neck as he unlocked the door.

"John!" I screamed as I bit my lip and dug my nails into his back. He kissed down my neck before my lips and I bit his lip as he began to lie next to me. "Damn it John."

"What?" he chuckled.

"I'm going to be so freaking sore tomorrow."

"You love it." He smiled and kissed me. I straddled him and pulled him up to me by his hair. "Round five?" I smirked against his lips and he tangled his fingers in my hair.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" I heard someone shout. Groaning I pulled the covers over my head and nuzzled my head into John's chest. He tightened his grip on me and kissed the top of my head. "C'mon I made breakfast!"

"Go away Ryan," I hissed.

"Oh be nice."

"We'll be there in a few," John sighed, causing Ryan to leave the room. "Wakey, wakey missy." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his torso. "Tired?"

"Very."

"Sore?"

"Very." He chuckled and pulled the covers from my head, exposing the bright light to my eyes. "Damn it John!"

"C'mon babe." I sighed once I felt him leave my side, and slowly made my way out of the bed, grabbing his shirt from the night before a pair of his basketball shorts from the dresser. "Very attractive."

"I know."

"I love you in my shirts." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. "I love you with no shirt." Playfully I smacked his chest before leaving the room and heading downstairs; stopping once I entered the kitchen.

**HEYYY! so sorry its been forever! but im in TEXAS and with two very attractive boys! so its been kinda hard to tear myself away! lol i hope that you like this chapter! R&R**

**PLUZ go check out my girl StephNexus she has some awesome storites!**

**love,**

**ashley**


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you doing here?" I hissed as I walked into the kitchen. Jessica was leaning against the counter with a glass of orange juice in front of her. "Why are you here?"

"Ryan brought me-"

"Shut up; you need to leave."

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Who's leaving?"

"Oh Jessica was just telling me that she has to leave, isn't that right?" I smirked as I looked towards her. Her eyes were full of fear as she placed the glass in the sink and walks past me, hitting my shoulder in the process.

"What the hell Andy?" he hissed as he chased after her.

"What was that about?" John asked. I shrugged picking up an apple and bringing it to my lips. "Hello? Earth to Andy."

"What was what about? She just told me-"

"I know as well as you do that she didn't tell you anything. What happened?"

"Nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G, nothing." He eyed me suspiciously and snaked his arms around my waist.

"You can tell me." Just as I opened my mouth to say something Ryan walked into the kitchen and grabbed my arm jerking me from John's arms.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he hissed pushing me against the wall. I locked my jaw and dropped the apple to the floor, clenching my fists and feeling the anger rising inside me. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. She said she had to leave. Now get off of me," I hissed pushing him away only to be pushed back up against the wall. "Ryan I swear to-"

"Ryan back off. Now." John warned putting his hand on Ryan's shoulder. I felt Ryan move away from me and I stepped away from the wall. "Take Jess and go get some breakfast. Take some time to cool off before you come back."

"I sure as hell don't want her here when I get back."

"Good I'm good as gone!" I shouted walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "Oh and Ryan, make sure you don't come crying to me when you get your heart broken."

I slammed the door behind me and pulled my phone out from the pocket on John's gym shorts. I NEED U 2 BRNG ME MY CLTHS. I sent to John and walked over to my car. "Shit!" I hissed realizing I had forgotten my keys.

"Forget something?" I turned to see John standing with my clothes and keys in his hands. Rolling my eyes I grabbed my keys, unlocking my car before throwing my things into the backseat. "You want me to come over later?" he asked leaning inside the window after I had climbed inside.

"If you want."

"Just wait until he cools down. I'll call you when he gets back and is calm."

"Thanks." I smiled and kissed him turning the car on.

"You want me to come now?" I chuckled and unlocked the doors allowing him access to the passenger seat.

"How's that hangover?" I questioned pulling out of the driveway.

"Not too bad, I think I worked it off last night when we got back."

"That's not possible you big dork."

"Oh I think it is. I was sober by the last time." I laughed and pulled into my driveway. "So what's the plan?"

"R&R, until you go back and see if it's clear."

"Movie day?"

"You know me so well."

"Andy, I'm going to head back!" I heard him yell up the stairs. I gripped the towel around my body before leaning over the banister and waving at him. "Aren't you going to come tell me bye?" I shook my head and walked back into my room and into my closet searching for something to wear. "Andrea don't make me come up there!"

"Whatever John!" I shouted and heard him sigh as he before coming up the stairs. He walked into the closet and picked up throwing me over his shoulder. "Jonathan put me down!" I giggled hitting his back before he put me on my bed. He climbed over me keeping himself hovering over me with his hands on either side of me. "Go... Away..." I said in-between kisses.

"No."

"You have to go."

"Fine..."

"You're the one who said you were goin' to go." I smirked and pulled his face to mine.

"I love you Andy."

"I love you too." I felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I said it. Of course I loved him, he was amazing. But how could I say it knowing that I was about to break him in two? "Go make sure I'm not going to be killed, please?" He nodded and kissed me again before leaving. I sighed when I knew he was gone and felt tears sting my eyes. I will not cry...

**XOXOXO**

"Ryan..." I said as I knocked on the door and pushed it open. He was sitting at his desk with his back towards the door. "Hey Ry, look I'm sorry about earlier." I sat on his bed and waited for him to turn around.

"No it's my fault," he replied turning around. I smiled sadly before wrapping my arms around him. "I shouldn't have reacted that way."

How was I going to break this to him? We were getting along after the blowout this morning. How did I say, "Oh I'm glad we made up, by the way your girlfriend is cheating on you?" Oh yes, I'm sure that would go over well. "Hey you okay?" he asked breaking my train of thought.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm good. Listen I need to talk to you, and I don't think that you're going to like it." He looked confused but urged me to go on. "Ryan you know that I see you as my brother right?"

"Yeah but I don-"

"Just let me finish!" I began pacing the room trying to think of how to say it. I had asked John to stay outside so that Ryan and I could talk privately, but knowing John he wouldn't listen; just in case something happened. "Ryan you're like my brother, and I will do anything to protect you. We have fights but get over it because we know that it's all stupid stuff. Now please just think about what I say before you lash out." He nodded and I stopped pacing, leaning against the window sill. "Ryan I caught Jessica cheating on you." I waited for the yelling to start; I opened my eyes slowing in fear of him steaming. But he sat on his bed looking away from me, letting what I had just said sink in. "Ryan-"

"When?"

"Yesterday when Emily and I were dress shopping... Emily saw her too."

"Who?"

"Jack." He stood up and by now I could tell he was fuming. He rubbed the back of his neck before turning toward me. I stepped back, fearing the look in his eyes.

"You're seriously so jealous of me and Jessica that you have to make up some bull crap story about her cheating on me!" I rolled my eyes, but regretted it as soon as I had done it. He stood in front of me with his face inches from mine. "I thought we were passed this! You said you were happy for me, but I guess it was all a game!"

"Listen to yourself! I AM happy for you; I have a fantastic relationship of my own! I don't want you! You are like my brother! You can ask your sister, she saw her too!"

"You're just a slut who wants everyone." I felt the tears burning my eyes; I had only been with two guys in a serious relationship. And only one had I slept with.

"I've only been with two guys! And I only slept with one!" I pushed him away from me causing him to stumble backwards. "I love John and would never cheat on him! I'm not like your slutty girlfriend!"

"She is not a slut!" He pushed me back against the wall. "Just go back to your boy toy, and your web of lies." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I know you haven't told him about Harvard, I ask him all the time if you've said here you're going. But of course each time he tells me you don't know, and you're still waiting for Harvard. But truth is you already got the acceptance letter, you got it the end of junior year; my mom already told me. Of course I never told him because figured that you would eventually." I slid down the wall and held my head in my hands.

"All I wanted to do was warn you, this is not what I wanted!" I shouted up at him. "I never even meant to get into a relationship with John, but I did!"

"The only reason he's dating you is because I made a bet with him." he hissed leaning down to my level. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and pushed him away. "Just ask him about it!" He shouted after me as I walked down the hallway. I began to descend the stairs and as I reached the bottom I saw John standing by the door. I could tell that he had heard everything, just by the look on his face.

"A bet?" I hissed. "You lied to me when I asked! You told me there was no bet!" I pushed him by the chest causing him to stumble back a little. He grabbed my wrists as I began punching him, pulling me closer to him. I pushed him away and looked at him in disgust. "It was all a bet, every bit of it!"

"Don't act like you're so innocent!" he shouted as he looked down at me. "How could you not tell me you were going Harvard? You lied every time I asked you!"

"Not like it mattered to you!" I opened the door and ran down to my Range Rover, opening the driver's door and climbing inside. Instantly I locked the doors and started it. I sped out of the driveway towards me house, slamming the door as I walked inside the house.

"Whoa someone is in a bad mood." I heard Sam retort as she followed me upstairs.

"Stop following me!" She looked taken aback at my outburst. I sighed and she pulled me into a hug before I fell to the floor of the hallway. "I'm sorry Sam..." I cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

**HEY! So this is a long one, lol I hope you like it! R&R i want to know what you think! :) **

**love **

**Ashley**


	15. Chapter 15

I heard someone come into my room, though I decided to keep my eyes focused on the book in my hands. It didn't really hold my attention but it was enough to keep everything off of my mind. The person sat on the end of my bed and placed their hand on my knee. "Andrea..." I looked up into my father's hazel colored eyes and saw the concern in them. I hadn't slept, had barely eaten, and stayed in my room the entire day except when I would run. I would be going for almost an entire day just running, clearing my head of everything and everyone. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders bringing my body next to his. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt the tears stinging my eyes. He began rubbing circles on my back in a soothing manner and I felt the tears cascade down my cheeks. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

"Daddy, I screwed up."

"No honey, he did. This is his loss and if he only did it for a bet he's not worth your tears. Jonathan is nothing but trash." He kissed the top of my head and pulled away from me. "C'mon sweetheart, we're taking you out to dinner tonight. The whole family, we are celebrating your 18th birthday!" I grimaced at the sound of 'celebrating.' I wasn't in the mood to celebrate; I wasn't in the mood to do anything. "Take a shower, get dressed and do whatever it is you do to look absolutely beautiful and we'll go wherever you want."

"Dad I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay here."

"Oh baby girl, don't let this ruin your birthday for you."

"I just don't want to." He sighed and kissed my forehead before standing up to leave.

"You leave in a week; we just want to do something nice for you before then." I nodded and looked away from him.

"Go out and have fun, don't let me stop you."

"We aren't going without you. Just tell me just you are ready and we will go." I nodded again and heard him shut the door behind him.

I didn't have the desire to go anywhere or do anything; everything that I had gone through the past year had been a lie. I wiped my eyes and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. I wasn't going to let my family down; they wanted to do something nice for me on my birthday. I grabbed my phone and text Sam. TELL EVRY1 2 GET RDY WERE GOIN.

YAY! :) She replied before I stepped into the shower. I let the warm water envelop my body and wash away everything on me. I did my best to forget everything, but it was hard considering how it all ended.

_"A bet?" I hissed. "You lied to me when I asked! You told me there was no bet!" I pushed him by the chest causing him to stumble back a little. He grabbed my wrists as I began punching him, pulling me closer to him. I pushed him away and looked at him in disgust. "It was all a bet, every bit of it!"_

_"Don't act like you're so innocent!" he shouted as he looked down at me. "How could you not tell me you were going Harvard? You lied every time I asked you!"_

_"Not like it mattered to you!" _

I felt the warm salty tears run down my cheeks once again. It should never have ended like that, but there was no way to go back and change it. I had seen him once since that day, I was running back towards home after a long day out and he and Ryan had been out playing basketball. He and Ryan watched me as I ran past and I turned away from them, knowing if I had kept looking I would have gotten into another argument. I made the water cooler before letting it fall down my face, doing my best to cover up my tear streaked face. After about five minutes I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my body I walked into my closet and searched for an outfit for the nights events.

"You look gorgeous sweetie," my mom smiled as we walked out the door. "Are you driving yourself?"

"Yes, I can take Sam if you want."

"Yes!" she exclaimed running towards my car and climbing into the passenger seat. I slightly smiled before climbing into the driver's seat. I looked down at my outfit before turning on the car. I chose a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black camisole underneath, and a pair of knee high black heeled boots. I left my hair down and applied eye liner and lip gloss. "How can you wear like no makeup and look amazing?" Sam asked bringing me back to reality.

"You don't need makeup Sam, you're beautiful and the makeup just hides your natural beauty."

"What am I going to do when you leave? I'll have no one to talk to about stuff; I can't talk to mom and dad."

"I'll have my phone all the time and we both have Skype. You can call me, text me, or video call me anytime you want. Or you can come visit for a weekend or something."

"This isn't fair..."

"I need this Sam; I need to get away."

"I know."

"I'll be available 24/7 I promise. You can call me whenever, I don't care what time it is." She nodded and we pulled into the restaurant. I froze when I saw the familiar car parked a row ahead of me.

"And, what's wrong?" She looked in the direction I had been looking and noticed the car. "I'll go talk to mom." She stepped from my car and walked towards my parents who were waiting for us. They looked towards me and then towards the other car, before getting back into their own. "Follow them."

"Thanks Sam."

"I'm not putting you through that at your birthday dinner." I nodded and backed out of the parking space, noticing people walking towards the other car, Sam saw them too she was trying to make out who they were. "Looks like they're leaving."

"I don't care."

**XOXOXO**

"I can't believe you're leaving for college!" my mom exclaimed, tears in her eyes are she hugged me. "And going to Harvard!" I chuckled and pulled her in for another hug.

"I'm going to miss you Mom," I sighed before releasing her and stepping towards my dad. "Daddy, what am I going to do?" He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. Kissing the top of my head he pulled away to look down at me.

"You're going to go to college, graduate a Harvard student, and live your life to the fullest, all before falling in love and settling down. But always remember, you'll always be my little girl." I felt a tear roll down my cheek before hugging him again.

"Bye daddy. I love you." Sam stepped towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a long hug. "You better be good, or Mom and Dad will call me."

"I'm always good!" She exclaimed stepping back from our embrace.

"You too Charley, you better be good!" He smirked before hugging me.

"Can't I come with you?" I looked at Sam and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you need to stay here. You can come visit me later in the summer, I promise." She sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "Love you guys." I climbed into the driver's seat of my Range Rover and waved bye as I started to back out.

**So i know there was tons of drama last chapter, buts whats a good story without drama? LOL R&R**

**love,**

**ashley**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own Andy, Sam, Jazmine, Mark; not John or Randy. :)**

I walked into my dorm, throwing my backpack into my furry chair before falling onto the bed. I took in a few deep breaths before I tried to fall asleep, but hearing the door open I turned to see who it was. I saw my roommate, Jazmine; she and I had become like sisters since we both had moved in. I loved the way that she spelled her name because it was so unique, and she herself was a very unique person. Smiling towards me as she sat in the chair at her desk, "Hard day?" she questioned taking a sip of her water. I groaned in response before sitting up and leaning against the wall. "What happened?"

"First, my coffee got spilled down my brand new shirt this morning, then I was late to class because I had to come back and change; second I got a phone call from my sister that my family is coming to visit me soon; and third Randy told me that he's taking me out tonight."

"Wait, why are you upset about the last one?"

"Because I have no time! I have to study and then I have to get ready for my-"

"Andy! Calm down, you need to relax. I think that Randy taking you out is the best thing for you right now." She laughed sitting next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Listen, you need to just forget about everything right now. Take this chance to let your wild side out. I know you have one, I've seen it before! It's begging you to be set lose. Forget about school, your family, and everything else. Me, you, and Randy are going out tonight and we're going to let lose." Chuckling I hugged her and stood up from my bed.

"Thanks Jaz, you're the best ever."

"I do what I can," she smirked taking another drink of water. "So what are you going to do tonight?"

"Have fun and let lose."

"Good girl." We both laughed as I grabbed my shower tote and robe heading towards the shower.

MEET US HERE IN 1 ½ HR. –A. I text Randy before turning off my phone and stepping into the shower. I let the warm water envelop my body, relaxing my muscles and washing away the stress of the week. It had been forever since I had gone out with my two best friends, and it was desperately needed. Randy was my best guy friend. He and I met at registration and kind of butted heads but eventually found that we were very similar. He and I instantly became best friends and he was like my brother. Of course we still but heads on things, but our fights are over within minutes. Rinsing off my body I turned off the warm water and grabbed my robe, wrapping it around my body before stepping out of the shower.

"I told Randy an hour and a half," I shouted to Jazmine as I walked out of the showers and back to the dorm. I opened my closet and began searching for something to wear. I decided on a pair of cut off, ripped shorts, a white cut off tee shirt with a black tank underneath, and pair of black Louboutin sneakers. I threw the outfit on my bed before looking through my accessories; I decided on a pair of silver hoops and a black and my usual bracelets that covered about half of my lower arm. I began to wring my hair out with my towel before blow drying it. I let it fall down my shoulders before pulling it into a messy bun and leaving it. After changing into my outfit for the night, I applied black eye liner and a light amount of lip gloss.

"Damn girl! You look hot!" Jaz exclaimed walking into the room dressed and ready to go. "I wouldn't have ever thought that someone could wear a cut off and make it work to go out on a Friday night. But you pull it off!"

"I guess I have the gift or something." We laughed and she checked her phone before throwing it on her bed. "I turned mine off for the night."

"Same, I don't want to deal with it." We heard a knock at the door before Randy emerged from outside. "What if we had been naked Randal? What then, you just barge in here like you own the place!"

"Then I would have been in for a treat." He winked at her, earning a smack to the arm from her. "I knew you weren't, she text me an hour and half, it's been an hour and forty minutes."

"Oh my gosh! You can keep track of time!"

"Would you two stop, we're supposed to be having fun tonight!" They agreed and forgave one another. "Good, so where are we going?"

"Anywhere!"

"Well thought our Randal." He smiled before draping his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the building.

"So have you heard anything from anyone?" Jazmine asked, walking next to me. I knew exactly what she was talking about but I wished I didn't. It was a part of my past that I wished I could make disappear. These two were the only ones that knew anything about John, and what happened. I wanted to make a fresh start here, but I had to let everything out and it happened that these two were the ones I let out to. They knew my deepest, darkest secret about what happened after. I would never admit to it, because I was too embarrassed. But it seemed like the only alternative then. I had begun cutting after the blowout that day at Ryan's. I didn't know how else to deal with everything; I had always heard that I made you forget for a while, it helped deal with everything. And it did, until I almost committed suicide.

**_XO_**

_I was home alone, sitting in my bathroom on the cold tile floor against the wall. I held the razor in my hand as I cut across my wrist and across the scars from my earlier cutting. It hissed from the pain, but soon felt no pain. I continued to cut, but eventually stopped, dropping the razor next to me; blood pouring from my wrist. Normally this is when I would grab the hand towel and wrap my wrist, but I had no energy to do anything. I couldn't grab the towel; I couldn't call out for help, no one was home; I couldn't move. I don't know how long I was there, but I do remember blacking out on the floor. I woke up in a hospital bed, with bandages on my wrists and my family around the room, fast asleep. My mother woke up and almost began crying when she saw me. _

_"How could you do this Andy?" she questions. "What did I do wrong?" _

_"It wasn't you mom." I assured her. "I don't know why I did it. I just needed to forget."_

_"How does this make you forget? If Sam hadn't found you…" I didn't want her to finish the sentence, and I don't think that she wanted to. "He isn't worth this Andrea. He's just some stupid high school boy who doesn't know anything."_

_"Mom…" We turned to see Sam, sitting up on the couch that she had been sleeping on. "Just let her be, we don't know what was going on. She's okay now, that's all that matters." My mother hesitantly nodded, before kissing my forehead and waking up my father. He looked at me with disappointment and love. He knew that I was hurting, he knew that it had become too much, but he didn't understand why it had to come to this. Charley followed my parents from the room, leaving me and Sam. _

_"Sam-"_

_"Do you have any idea what went through my head when I found you? You locked yourself in there and I didn't know what was going on. I called for you, but got no answer. I had to literally pry the door open because no one was home. Then I saw you, and I almost passed out from all the blood. If I hadn't found you… you would be dead right now." I felt a tear fall down my cheek as she spoke._

_"Same, I'm so sorry. I really am. I never wanted this to happen. I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't handle it on my own. It was like I had control over everything when I did it. I knew that I could control it."_

_"Obviously not this time!" _

_"I know that Samantha! I know I screwed up, I'm not perfect okay? I never wanted this to happen."_

_"Is this why you've been wearing bracelets like no other? Because you wanted to hide the scars?" I looked away from her, she knew the truth. "Andy, you know that you could have talked to me. I'm your sister, I may be younger, but I know a lot. I'm always here for you." I smiled and nodded, tears flooding my eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."_

_"It was my fault." She sat next to me on the bed and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and the tears cascaded down my cheeks, as well as hers. _

**_XO_**

That day Sam and I became closer. After that was when I began running every day so that I wouldn't revert back to my old, nasty habit. My parents, siblings, and now my two best friends were the only people who knew about it. I wore bracelets to cover up the scars most of the time. Sometimes I would leave them out in the open, but do my best to make them unnoticeable.

"Ready for some fun ladies?" Randy asked handing us the beers he had just gotten for us. I opened mine and took a long drink, letting the liquid burn my throat. We were at a frat party; one of Randy's friends had joined a frat house and they had the best parties. I had become well acquainted with the guys who lived there and they all loved me. Jaz began dancing with one of the frat boys while I focused on dancing with Randy. He and I always danced with one another, and sometimes I wished I hadn't considering he was my best friend. He had an amazing body and sometimes it was hard to control myself. I just had to keep telling myself, _He's your best friend. Stop it._ I chuckled slightly before he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "You make it hard to control myself," he whispered in my ear.

"Randal…" He smirked and laughed before kissing my temple.

He and I never kissed, never even talked to one another about going any further. But most people, who didn't know us, thought we were a couple from the way we acted with one another. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him or go further sometimes, I wouldn't admit it. He already knew I think, because of the way he taunted me. I had to admit, since I had come to college I had become more of flirt and party girl. But I think that it was the rebellious side of me, that had been dying to be set free, finally coming out. I had been a party girl in high school, and somewhat rebellious, but not like this. I was finally becoming myself.

I led him from the dance floor towards the kitchen where we could grab more beers. We were laughing about something he had said, but I was too drunk to realize it probably wasn't that funny. On my way out of the kitchen I bumped into someone. Looking up I saw two gorgeous blue eyes that looked too familiar. "Andy!" I turned from the person and saw Randy and Mark, his frat friend, waiting for me. "C'mon!" Mark shouted, and I smiled holding my finger, indicating for them to give me a second. But when I turned back around, the person was gone. _Am I going insane?_ I thought before heading back to the guys. "Hey! I though you weren't coming!" I gave Mark a hug and shook my head. "So I'm not letting you three leave tonight because you're all wasted. You and Jaz can have the spare, and Randy can sleep on the floor of the spare."

"Sucks for you!" I shouted, pointing and laughing at my best friend.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"Everyone will start clearing out soon," Mark added. I smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the center of the dance floor.

"Dance with me," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and pulled me closer, before he began kissing down my neck. The entire time that he and I were together I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I looked around, but saw no one. _I have to be going insane… _I thought as Mark and I danced.

About two hours later, it was four a.m. and people had finally cleared out. I currently sat next to Mark on the couch as we waited for the last of the people to leave. Randy and Jaz sat on the other couch across from us. I began to feel my eyes close and Mark laughed as he saw that I was falling asleep. "Why don't you go upstairs?" he asked.

"What? No, I'm good." They all laughed at me, as I sat up and glared at them. "Shut up." I saw someone approach us from the corner of my eye, and turned to see who it was. Mark stood up and started talking with them; I looked at Randy and Jaz who were watching the person. Randy stood up and walked towards me, sitting next to me.

"Isn't that?" he whispered, I nodded immediately he tensed. "If he fuckin' comes near you…"

"Randy, stop." I whispered, placing my hand on his. He looked down at me, his face softening. The person looked at me, and then Randy. I could tell that he wanted to say something, but wouldn't dare with Randy there. If Mark had known who it was, he definitely wouldn't be talking to him. And if he was, it would only be to knock the crap out of him.

"C'mon let's go upstairs," Jaz suggested, standing up and walking towards the stairs. I agreed and grabbed Randy's hand as I stood up. I intertwined our fingers as we walked towards the stairs. I glanced from the corner of my eye at Mark and his guest. I felt him watching me as I continued to the stairs.

"Night Andy!" Mark called after me. Of course this one time he would only say goodnight to me.

"G'night Mark. See you in the morning." I replied, keeping my hold on Randy's hand.

**WOAH! That was long! haha. hope you like it! Who is the guy that Mark is talkin to? Any ideas? R&R**

**love,**

**ashley**


	17. Chapter 17

_"How about some breakfast?" Mark asked as we drove into town. My head was killing me, even after I had taken Aleve. Jazmine had gone back to the dorm to grab some clothes for us when she woke up, allowing us all to be able to go for breakfast. She knew me too well, grabbing a pair of gym shorts, a black cut off Celtics tee shirt, and a white sports bra to wear under it. We dressed alike, which is why I assumed she knew what to bring me. _

_We all agreed on a small diner that had the best food in the city. I sat next to Randy across from Jaz and Mark. Randy had his arm around me, resting on the back of the booth, while my head rested on his shoulder. My eyes closed, trying to hide them from the lights inside. "You two would make an adorable couple." I spit out my water that I had just taken a drink of, and Randy laughed nervously. "I mean you already act like one, why not make it official?" Mark added to his prior statement. _

_"Because Mark, we're just best friends," I hissed. His hands went up in defense and looked towards Jazmine for help, but got no sympathy. "Sorry for snapping," I added. _

_"It's alright, I'm sure that hangover is not helping either." I smiled weakly and nodded. "You really hit it hard, do you remember anything?"_

_"Bits and pieces, but not a lot."_

_"What pieces?" Randy questioned. As if on cue, the bell rang signaling that someone was walking into the restaurant. We all turned to see who it was; I tensed against Randy and he pulled me closer to him. _

_"That part," I whispered. He kissed my temple and pulled me away from looking at him. _

_"John!" If looks could kill, Mark would be dead, dying a horrible death. "John, come over here man!" _

_"Mark, shut up!" I hissed, kicking him under the table. I saw him making his way over towards our table, when the door opened again and a girl walked towards him. They exchanged words and then looked towards us. She sighed and followed him to our table. _

_"Hey man, what's up?" he asked smiling towards the rest of the table. Once his eyes rested on me, they never left. I could feel his eyes boring a hole into my head, as he and Mark talked. "Oh, sorry, this is Casey," he introduced the girl behind him. "She is friend that lives on my parent's street. We grew up together."_

_"That's awesome, nice to meet you Casey," Mark smiled, reaching out his hand to shake hers. She returned the gesture, but I could tell that she hated being here. _

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it looks like Casey isn't enjoying being over here too much. I'm sure that she would rather be having breakfast with you, than getting acquainted with your friend," I fakely smiled looking him square in the eye. I turned towards Casey, who looked shocked. Did she know about John and me? I prayed to God that she didn't. "Isn't that right Casey?" She waited a minute, debating on what to say. John was still looking at me, probably in disbelief that I had spoken to him._

_"Um, I'm fine. We've been hanging out this whole time. It's really fine," she spoke. I rolled my eyes and looked towards Randy, pleading for help, but got none. Jaz was still in shock that I had actually spoken and Randy had no idea how to get out of it. _

_"Pull a few chairs up for you guys, we've only ordered drinks," Mark smiled. _

_"If you would please excuse me," I mumbled standing up from the table and walking outside. I ran down the street and turned a corner, sliding down the brick wall. My head rested in between my knees as I felt the alcohol from the night before starting to come back up. Taking slow deep breaths I felt the urge to vomit decrease. I sighed and felt the tears burn my eyes; I rubbed my wrists as they began to sting. This was not how I wanted my morning to go, especially with the hangover I had from the events of the previous night._

_**XOXO**_

_"You okay?" Mark asked as I walked back into the restaurant. I nodded and waited as Randy stood up from the booth allowing me to sit next to the wall. Jaz sent me a sympathetic look, and I knew that she would be asking for details later. "We ordered you pancakes."_

_"Thanks Mark," I replied. I glanced at John and felt the alcohol rising again. He had his arm around her shoulders and was closer than just friends would be. Randy put his hand on my knee that I had resting on the booth; my other was in the air as I rested my leg against the table. I never was one to sit like a lady, I sat however was comfortable for me. _

_"So Andy, tell me about you." My eyes shot up from the table, and looked him dead in the eye. Did he really just ask me that? Was he serious right now? "I mean, from what Mark has told me, you seem pretty interesting."_

_"There's nothing too interesting about me. I'm from Tennessee, I play volleyball, want to be a surgeon or professional athlete, love sports, and write songs," I smirked. I saw Randy bite his lip, trying not to laugh. He knew that I was about to explode; it was written on my face. He intertwined our hands, immediately John's eyes locked in on them. "Oh, and I'm dating Randy." Mark became confused and Jaz laughed. Already she knew what was happening, if only Mark had a clue. _

_"Really? You guys make a cute couple," Casey beamed. _

_"Thank you. He is totally different from my ex, and it's a great change." I responded, smiling towards John. I saw the pain flash across his gorgeous blue eyes. "So, how about you, John is it?" _

_"There isn't much to me. I'm from Massachusetts, I actually was recently in Tennessee visiting a friend for senior year; I play football, love sports, and am thinking about going into professional wrestling," he responded. _

_"Really? That's cool. You aren't gay are you? I mean I hear that a lot of those guys are…" His face became serious and I knew that he was starting to get pissed. "I don't judge, I mean that's cool if-"_

_"I'm not. I recently just got out of a relationship." _Yeah, like three months ago_. I thought. _

_"Really, what caused the breakup?" I waited for his response, knowing that I had him. Saying that it was all a bet would set me off. I was waiting for him to say it, so that I could go off. _

_"I don't like to talk about it. It's a sensitive area."_

_"Sensitive? I've never heard a guy say that his ex was a sensitive area."_

_"She meant a lot." Randy rested his hand on my knee again, ready to hold me back if I lunged for him. That was the final straw, I wasn't holding back anymore. _

_"You lying asshole!" I shouted. I silently thanked God that no one else was in the diner. "How could you lie straight to my face and say that? I meant nothing to you! I was nothing but a fucking bet to you!" Randy held me back as I lunged for him. "You are nothing but fucking trash. You're dead to me. You have been since that day." I saw him go to say something but stopped. He had never seen me like this, and honestly I hated this side of me. Yes, I was a bitch sometimes, but only this bad when I had been holding everything in. "I'm leaving. And I'm leaving alone." I hissed, looking directly at Randy. I climbed over the back of the booth into the other one before hoping down and walking out the door. _

I felt the tears sting my eyes as I thought about that morning after the party. I thanked God when my parents came to see me, taking me home for fall break. I had been so consumed in school that I forgot that fall break was the next week. I sat on the cool tile floor of my bathroom, leaning against the cold porcelain tub for support. I looked across from me, on top of the toilet seat lie my downfall. I could easily pick it up and finish what I started a few months ago. Randy and Jaz weren't here; they were out with my family. I said that I had wanted to stay home because I didn't feel well. When really all I wanted to do was finish up my handy work.

"What the hell have you done to yourself?" I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and felt a stray tear fall down my cheek; how could I seriously be considering this again? I knew that if I picked it up, I would finish it all. I wouldn't stop and no one would be able to save me this time. _Just one…_ I thought, starting to reach for it, quickly stopping myself pulling my hand back and wrapping my arms around my knees. I took a deep breath before standing up from my position on the floor and walking out of my bathroom. As I started to walk down the stairs, the door opened and Randy, Jazmine, and Sam walked into the house.

"Hey, feeling better?" Randy asked wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head and buried my head in his chest. "What's wrong sweetie?" I shrugged and felt the tears well in my eyes again. "Want to go sit on the couch and watch a movie or something?" Nodding I broke away from him walking into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around me I relaxed against him.

"Jeez, I don't understand why you two don't just date," I heard my sister sigh before sitting in the chair adjacent to the couch. "I mean you already act like a couple, and he treats you way better than John." I sent her a death glare, earning an eye roll. "I'm just saying."

"Sam will you put in a movie, anything that you want," he asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure."

**SO SORRY its been forever! i have been so busy with getin ready for HARVARD! :) lol i will be pretty busy but ill more than likely be updating on weekends! R&R love you all! **

**ashley**


	18. Chapter 18

"Mom said that we have to be at the restaurant around six thirty," Sam informed me hanging up the phone as we drove home from the gym. "She said to meet her in the front at the Hard Rock; they're going to go early." I nodded and pulled down our street, doing my best to keep my eyes focused on the road ahead of me and not the house we were passing.

"You still mad?" she whispered, as we passed the house. I nodded and kept looking forward, fighting the tears threatening to fall. "I'm sure Ryan would love to hear fr-"

"No Sam, it's not happening. Maybe in a few years when I know that I won't explode when I see them." She sighed and opened the door as we pulled into the driveway. I stayed in the car, trying to get myself emotions under control; wiping a stray tear away I began to get out of the car. As soon as I reached the sidewalk I stopped in my tracks as I felt ice cold water hit my skin. As I regained my breath, I turned to see Jaz, Sam, and Randy standing by the side of the house; Jazmine holding the hose.

"What the hell?" I shouted, now drenched with ice cold water. I didn't know what to do first, kill them all or go inside and change then kill them all. I took the first option, running towards them as they all scattered to get away. My first target was Randy because I knew that he would be the hardest to take down. I tackled him, causing us both to fall onto the grass. I smirked at him as he looked up at me, knowing I had won this. He was getting wet from the water that was covering my body, "You cold Randy?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Maybe… Why don't you warm me up?" I laughed and kissed his cheek before standing up, and helping him stand up. "You should probably go get ready for dinner; we only have two hours before we have to meet your parents." Nodding I finished my walk into the house and upstairs to get into the shower. Starting the shower I walked into my closet and began searching for an outfit. Pulling out a pair of short ripped denim shorts, a black and white stripped racer back tank top, and pair of black gladiator sandals, I threw them on my bed before walking back into the bathroom. I stripped from my cold, wet clothes and stepped into the inviting warm water.

**XOXO**

"Andy?" I heard someone call as they opened the door to my room, turning I saw Randy standing in the doorway. His eyes darkened once he saw me, and I chuckled before walking closer to him.

"See something you like?"

"What, oh uh… I was just wondering if you're almost ready?" he stuttered before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll be ready in about ten minutes." He nodded and I turned to walk into my bathroom to throw my hair into a ponytail, but noticed that he hadn't left. "Is there something else you needed to ask me?" He shook his head before waiting a moment and walking back out of the room. I sighed; lately I had begun to develop feelings for Randy. I know that I had always thought he was gorgeous, but now I really like him. More than I should like my best friend. Faking this relationship when we were around certain people was going to get real old real fast, I wanted the real thing. I applied a light layer of eye liner before pulling my hair into a ponytail on top of my head, leaving my bangs to hang. "Ready?" I shouted walking down the stairs towards the door.

"Ready!" Jaz responded meeting me at the door. "You look good girl." I smiled in response before walking out of the house towards my Range Rover. Jaz and Sam climbed into the backseat, leaving the passenger side open for Randy. He climbed in and smiled at me, I smiled weakly before plugging in my phone and turning in "Monster" by Lady Gaga.

"Good choice And!" Same exclaimed over the music. I sang along as we drove towards the restaurant. I could tell that Randy knew something was up, I wasn't talking and I wasn't being my lively self. I felt my phone vibrate in my lap, ignoring it focusing on the road and my music. It vibrated again and I saw Randy eyeing me from the corner of my eye.

WTH IS WRNG? His text read, and chuckled lightly.

NOTHIN. I replied before placing my phone back in my lap, seeing him sigh when he read my text. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before pulling off the interstate. I looked down at the clock which read 6:45 PM. _Great. Wonderful, we're late_, I thought turning onto the road where the Hard Rock was located.

"Hey, sorry we're late…" I apologized as we walked up to the door where my mom was waiting for us. She smiled in response and walked into the restaurant, Sam and Jaz followed her but as I began to follow her Randy stopped me. He intertwined our hands and pulled me towards a bench that was near the entrance. Sitting next to him he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"What's bothering you sweetie?" _You._ I didn't know how to respond, do you really tell him what was going on? "You can tell me, you know that." Taking a deep breath I pushed myself away from him so that I could look him in the eye. "Did you…"

"No!" I chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant. "You don't see anything on my wrists do you?" He looked down at my scarred wrists and shook his head. "I just, I'm confused."

"About what?"

_Us._ "I don't know."

"How do you not know what you're confused about?" I shrugged and he rolled his eyes. "Just tell me, you know I won't judge you. I-" Stopping midsentence he cut off whatever he was about to say.

"You what?"

"Nothing…"

"Randy…"

"You'll get pissed."

"I promise not to get pissed," I smiled grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers. "Just tell me."

"I love you…" My fingers dropped and I looked up at him. "I kn-" Before he could say anything further I pressed my lips to his, grabbing him by the back of the neck pulling him closer to me. I felt a smile form on his lips against mine, as he pulled me into his lap so I was now straddling him.

"Excuse me, but if you two are done finally expressing your feelings for one another, we would like to eat…" Turning we saw Sam standing by the door, hands on her hips. "Oh and Andy, I would prepare yourself…"

"What do you mean?" I questioned walking through the door that Randy was currently holding open.

"Um, Mom and Dad invited the Richmonds and John…" I stopped in my tracks, causing Randy to run into my back.

"They did what?" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"C'mon, let's just go in there. You don't have to talk to them if you don't want," Randy whispered in my ear. "I'm sure that Ryan's parents and sister will love to see you, you're not mad at them." I nodded and intertwined our fingers before following Sam to the table. As soon as we reached it, I felt all eyes on mine and Randy's hands. John looked up at me; anger, jealousy, and hurt flashed across his eyes when he saw us.

"Andy, it's so good to see you!" Helen exclaimed standing up from her chair and engulfing me in a hug. Relaxing I wrapped my arms around her, earning a squeeze from her. "I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before now," she whispered before pulling away with a smile on her lips. I nodded and turned towards Tom who was now standing waiting to give me a hug.

"How you doin' kiddo?" he questioned hugging me.

"Alright," I whispered.

"Hang in there." I nodded and too my place in between Sam and Randy. Directly across from me was Emily, who was like my sister. I felt my phone vibrate notifying me of a text.

WE R TLKN L8R. –E. I smiled and nodded slightly towards her, before ordering my dinner and listening the conversation between the parents. I noticed that John was directly across from Randy and Ryan was across from Jaz, all four looked displeased to be here.

"So…" Sam started turning towards Ryan and John. "How's college life for you two?" I could tell that she didn't really care, but was only trying to break the ice.

"Good, great actually," Ryan responded. "Even better now that I'm single." My head whipped towards him, wanting to know everything that had happened. He looked away from me, knowing that I was wanted to know everything that was going on.

"Single?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I broke up with Jessica like the second day of summer. I caught her cheating on me…"

"You caught her?" I asked, my voice barely audible, but enough that everyone except the parents and Charlie turned towards me. "You caught her, and you didn't have the decency to come and apologize to me once you knew I was right! After everything you said to me, after that fight you didn't even come and tell me sorry for blowing up on me when I was only trying to help you!" By now my voice was loud and I was thankful that we were in a section by ourselves. I shook my head in disbelief, the anger rising even higher as he said nothing. "Y'all will have to excuse me," I hissed walking away from them, throwing my napkin onto the chair.

I pushed open the door to the restaurant, unsure of where I was really going. I started walking down the street, pulling my hair from the ponytail and letting it fall down my shoulders. I'm not sure how long I walked, but I had reached a park and didn't really want to go back to the restaurant. Sitting on one of the swings I took in a few deep breaths, letting my bare feet hit the sand after I took off my shoes. My phone began buzzing continuously, only resulting in me turning it off.

After about thirty minutes I heard someone walking towards me, but didn't really care who it was. I concentrated on the pieces of hair that I was messing with. "You okay?" I looked up and smiled; he sat in the swing next to me and looked towards me, with a sad smile on his lips.

"I'm better now." I heard him chuckle before kissing my forehead. "I'm not going back there Randy, I can't. That is nothing compared to what I would have done if we weren't with my parents."

"You can't let them get to you."

"He didn't even come and apologize after he found out I was right! He let me think that he still believed that slut!"

"Andy, don't worry about them. Please? Focus on my important things."

"Like what?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes as I climbed into his lap. "You think that this can hold both of us?"

"Yeah." I smiled and pressed my lips to his, continuing what we had started earlier.

**So i got an idea from my good friend StephNexus :) i hope that you like it! R&R **

**love,**

**ashley**


	19. Chapter 19

_"John put me down!" I shouted as he threw my over his shoulder walking towards the bed. "Jonathan put me down this instant!" He chuckled pulling me from his shoulder and placing me on the bed before climbing over top of my body. He smiled down at me before pressing his lips to mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him closer as he kissed down my neck. _

_"I love you," he whispered in my ear. _

"Andy wake up!" I heard someone yell, opening my eyes slowly I saw Sam and Jazmine standing over me with a bucket in their hands. "I thought I was going to have to dump this water on you," Jaz chuckled placing the bucket on my nightstand.

"What the hell you guys?" I hissed sitting up on my bed. "Seriously, that is no way to wake someone up."

"Well, we're waiting on you to go out," Sam argued sitting on the bed. I took a deep breath, rubbing my temples before getting up from the bed. "We'll meet you outside."

I changed into a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt before slipping my pair of Puma running shoes and pulling my hair into a ponytail. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream that I had just had, what the hell what was I doing dreaming about him? He was not my boyfriend and would never be again. I sighed grabbing a bottle of water before meeting the others outside. The warm air engulfed my body as wind whipped around my body as I stepped out into the Tennessee day.

Walking down the steps I took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air surrounding my parent's cabin. Sam, Jaz, Randy, Emily, and I agreed that we should come down to the cabin and relax before having to start school again. We were going for a run through the trails this morning, trying to work off all of the junk food we had been eating.

I climbed into the driver's side of my Range Rover; Emily sat in the passenger seat while the other two sat in the back. Plugging in my phone I turned on "Cannibal" by Ke$ha. Singing along to the lyrics I pulled out of the driveway leading to the cabin and made our way down the country roads covered with trees. Spots of sunlight leaked through the tree branches, breaking the shadows into pieces. We reached the pull off where you could stop to have lunch and picnics, pulling next to the many other cars lined through the parking lot. I pulled my phone from the car and plugged in my ear phones before placing them in my ears.

"Meet up here in two hours," I commanded before starting to run on the trail. "Real Slim Shady" by Eminem blasted through my ears, trying to drown out my thoughts and the images of my dream. I was sleeping in the bed next to my boyfriend, why I was dreaming about my ex-boyfriend. Let alone dreaming about sleeping with him. What was wrong with me?

XOXO

Stepping from the shower I wrapped a towel around my body, wringing my hair out with my other towel before walking into the bedroom. Digging through my bags I pulled a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt before walking back into the bathroom. Slipping on the clothes I had chosen I wrung the excess water from my hair before looking at myself in the mirror. I looked different; I wasn't seeing the same person in the mirror that I had a year ago. My hair now shorter was a lighter shade of brown with blonde and auburn highlights throughout it, my eyes seemed darker than before, I was skinnier, and my attitude totally different. I sighed before throwing my towel into the laundry basket and leaving my hair to naturally dry. I walked into the kitchen, noticing that no one else was there. Looking outside I saw that Emily's car was gone; searching through the cabin I found no sign of anyone.

WHERE R U? I text Randy before opening the fridge in search of something to eat.

IM OUTSIDE. THEY WENT TO STORE, SHUD B BCK SOON.

WHERE?

BACK. Deciding to give up on finding something to eat, I walked out to the back deck seeing him sitting in one of the lawn chairs. "Hey," he smiled seeing me. I smiled in response, climbing onto his lap and resting my head on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." His arms snaked around my body before kissing my forehead.

"Andy, wake up," I heard someone whisper. Opening my eyes I noticed that the sun was already setting. Looking behind me I saw Randy still asleep, Emily the one who had woken me up. "You guys should come inside, we made dinner."

"Thanks Em, we'll be inside in a few minutes." She nodded before walking back into the house. As I began to stand up I felt him tighten his grip on my waist. "C'mon we need to get up," I whispered in his ear before pressing my lips to his softly.

"No, I want to sleep," he whined.

"There's time for that later."

"Fine."

Dinner was over pretty fast considering none of us were really that hungry. We all sat in the living room watching a movie, but my mind was somewhere else. I couldn't get that dream out of my head. It had been bugging me all day, replaying through my mind. I hadn't even noticed that the movie had ended, until Randy started to get up and head for the bedroom. I followed saying good night to the others before closing the door. He was lying on the bed, eyes already closed. "Are you asleep?" I asked lying next to him.

"No," he smiled opening his eyes.

"Good." I pressed my lips to his, pulling his body closer to mine. His body hovered over mine as he continued the kiss, playing with the hem of my shirt.

XOXO

I had about a week before we had to return to school. Everyone was currently out of the house; Randy had decided to take Charlie out for a boy's day, my parents were at work, and Sam and Jazmine went out for a girl's day. They invited me to come along, but I declined. I was currently sitting out on the front porch, a coffee cup in between my hands and resting on my knees as I sat on the railing. I watched as car drove down the street, very few did, mostly neighbors who lived further down the street. Just as I was about to head inside I saw someone running down the street. Immediately I knew who it was, I would know that figure anywhere.

He turned into my driveway, running towards the house. I watched as he got closer to the house, unaware of what to do. I stood up from my position on the rail, placing my coffee cup in my previous spot. He walked cautiously up the stairs to the porch before standing in front of me. "Wha-" he cut me off pressing his lips to mine, his fingers tangling in my hair. I was shocked at first, but kissed him back. Pushing me against the house I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Pulling apart he rested his forehead on mine, both of our breathing heavy and uncontrolled. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you the only one here?" I nodded my eyes focused on his piercing blue ones. He pressed his lips to mine again before pulling me inside. He pushed me against the door, kissing down my neck and hitting the sweet spot that only he knew about. I wrapped my legs around his torso as he carried me upstairs.

**So who is it? I mean its kind of obvious, well to me. but who do you think it is? lol What's gonna happen next? R&R**

**love,**

**ashley**


	20. Chapter 20

_HAVE U SEEN JOHN? _

_How did I respond to his text? I can't tell him that I just slept with my ex-boyfriend. I can't tell him that he ran here before sleeping with me and now I lay in bed with him, the way we used to. He played with my hair as my head rested on his bare chest while I read the text over and over in my head trying to formulate an answer._

_"Who was it?" he questioned noticing I still hadn't responded to whoever it was._

_"Ryan, he wants to know if I've seen you. Why he would ask me, I don't know."_

_"You're probably the last person he asked," he argues kissing my forehead. "He probably thinks that we're here fighting if anything." _

_"He would think that because that's all we do, we hate one another remember?" He sighed deeply, his chest rising and falling in the process. Guilt washed over me as I sat up, looking down at him. "I think you should go before the others get back." _

_"You mean before Randy gets back." _

_"Yeah." _

_"What do you like about him Andy? That everything about him seems perfect and he has no flaws? Newsflash Andy, no one is like that all the time. He has to have something wrong with him; he can't be mister perfect all the time."_

_"I know he's not perfect, but he's different."_

_"What is so different about him?"_

_"I don't know he just seems different."_

_"There has to be a reason he seems so different to you." Shaking my head I stood up, slipping on my plaid pajama shorts and t-shirt that I had been wearing earlier. Looking down at him as he pulled on his gym shorts I involuntarily licked my lips. "Seriously Andy, what's so great about him?" he questioned, stepping in front of me resting his arms on my shoulder. He looked down at me, pressing his lips to mine lightly before pulling away. _

_"John just go." As I began to push him away I heard my bedroom door open, turning I saw Ryan standing in complete shock at the sight in front of him. _

_"What the hell?" he questioned. _

XOXO

_"You better tell Randy or I will,"_ his words echoed through my head as I sat in my bean bag, trying to think about how I was to explain this. It was like déjà vu, this time I was on the other side of the words. Tears flooded my eyes as I thought about how much this would kill Randy, knowing that it would probably end our relationship, which was no more than two weeks old. What the hell was I doing sleeping with John? I'm not going to lie to myself and say that I'm completely over him, because I'm not. We had been together for a year, even if it was all for a bet, it still meant a lot to me.

"Hey," I heard a soft whisper as the person sat next to me. "What's wrong?" I smiled weakly, trying to assure them that I was perfectly fine, but they didn't buy it. "Seriously Andy, what's bugging you?" It was now or never, and I wasn't about to let Ryan be the person who spilled the beans.

"I have to tell you something, and you're probably going to hate me so much after I tell you this but I can't keep it from you."

"I could never hate you."

"You say that now."

"What is it sweetie?" His voice was laced with concern as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling my body closer to his. "You know that you can tell me anything." Taking a deep breath I pushed my body away from him so that I was able to look at him.

XOXO

"Where are you going?" I heard Jaz question Randy as she entered his room down the hall. I sat on the floor leaning against the wall next to my open door.

"I can't be here right now Jaz, I'm heading back early."

"What? Why?" She and Sam hadn't been here when he and I got into it, thankfully he had dropped Charley off at a friend's house before coming back.

"Ask her." I closed my eyes, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Yeah."

"So work it out, it's not that hard Randall."

"Jaz I can't work this one out with her. She is still fucking in love that S.O.B. and I just found out that they slept together today while we were all out of the house. I can't deal with this shit."

"You always told her that you would be there for her, no matter what happens. You said that before you started dating. And you need to hold that, even if she made a stupid decision and slept with him, even if she still has feelings for him, damn Randy they were together for year. No matter what he did to her, she's not going to be able to just press a delete button and erase everything about him. It's only been what four months since they broke up, you can't expect her to just forget about him. You two got together a little too quick, in reality you were probably the rebound guy, but that doesn't matter. She's made mistakes in her life, and so have you."

"She fucking slept with him Jazmine."

"You've already said that. But if you're really going to be stubborn and be an ass about it that's your thing. But I wouldn't expect her to just pick up as friends after this. If you walk out that door, she won't speak to you when we get back to school. She's counting on you Randy, as a friend; not as a boyfriend but as a friend." Standing up I walked away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore. I stepped into the cool bathroom, closing the door behind me and resting against the cool porcelain tub.

_Hello old friend._

**Hey! So who's this old friend? What do you think will happen with Randy and Andy? R&R**

**love**

**ashley**


	21. Chapter 21

Walking into my dorm I threw my duffle bag into the chair before lying on my bed. Jaz was out for the night, wouldn't be back for a few hours and I wasn't in the mood to call anyone else to come a visit. My wrists radiated pain from the wounds that had already formed scabs; rubbing over the wounds lightly trying to soothe the pain, I picked up my laptop. Pulling up iTunes I started a shuffle of all the songs. First to play was "Liar Liar" by Christina Grimmie. Singing along the words I picked up a book that I had to read for class the next day.

A knock came from the door, I acted as though I hadn't heard it continuing to read along in the book and listen to the music blaring from my computer. They continued to knock, and I knew that they weren't going to leave until I opened the door. Slowly I opened the door to reveal Randy standing in front of me, hands in his pockets and head hung. "What do you want?" I hissed.

"I just came to see how you were."

"Why the hell do you care?" He sighed finally looking up to meet my eyes; he looked exhausted like he had slept in days. "You think I want to see you?"

"I'm sorry Andy, I acted impulsively. I should never have left the way I did. I shouldn't have reacted that way, I was just hurt."

"You think I wanted it to happen?"

"Yes, I know that you still love him." Sighing I leaned against the doorframe, hoping that this conversation would end soon. "I should never have tried to begin something with you after what happened, I was asking for something like this to happen. You're my best friend Andy; I don't want to lose you. Can we just forget anything ever happened?" he pleaded stepping closer to the door.

"Randy-"

"Please Andy; you know you want your best friend back!" Rolling my eyes at his childish antics I nodded slightly before a small smile formed on my lips. "Yes! What are you doing today, we should do something."

"I don't want to do anything today; I have to read for class tomorrow."

"How are you, me, and Jaz go out for dinner later? Will that work?"

"I guess, I'll text her and ask her. I'll have to let you know." He nodded before embracing me, after a few moments I relaxed against him. "I'm sorry Randy."

"It's okay, you weren't ready for anything and I should have known that." Pain began radiated through my wounds as I pulled away from him. "Are you okay?" he questioned seeing the look on my face.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." Noticing my hand covering my wrist he pulled it away, his eyes meeting mine.

"Andy, what the hell, I thought you were done with this."

"Everything just went downhill-"

"That's no excuse!" Pulling my wrist from his grasp I stepped back into the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, but I don't like seeing you hurt yourself."

"It's okay, I just- It seemed like a great idea at the time, but I promise I'm done. And look, they're healing. I'm going to be okay." A weak smile appeared on his lips before kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around me once again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here and for understanding, it means a lot to have you to confide in."

"I'll always be here."

XOXO

_"What is it Sam?" I answered the phone, feeling rude as Randy, Jaz, and Mark sat at the table. _

_"Charley is in the hospital." I dropped my phone causing it to clatter against the table. _

_"Andy?" Jaz asked seeing my face._

_"I have to go. I'll uh, I'll call you guys later." I whispered before stepping away from the table and running out of the restaurant. _

"What the hell happened?" I hissed towards my sister as she reached me.

"He was in a fight," her voice was weak as she spoke. "He lost a lot of blood and was beaten pretty bad."

"Why was he in a fight?"

"Something happened at the party he was at and he got in the middle of it. The hospital called Mom and Dad about eight o'clock."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Tears burned my eyes as I fell into the chair in the waiting room. I hadn't spent much time with my little brother lately, and now he was in a hospital bed fighting for his life. What would I do if he died? He was a good kid, had never gotten into trouble. He didn't deserve to die, not like this. "He's strong Andy, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Sam what if he doesn't make it?"

"Don't think like that."

"Can I go in there?" She nodded before pointing towards the room that he was in.

Walking into the room sadness took over my body. He had multiple cuts on his body, one of his arms was in a sling, one of his legs had a cast on it, and his head was bandaged with blood covering the bandages while his neck had a brace around it. I sat in the chair next to the bed; tears fell down my cheeks as I took in the scene. "Charley I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I should have been there for you, I should have spent more time with you, taught you more about the way everything works in high school. I'm sorry." I never got a response, he was unconscious, and I knew that he couldn't hear me but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm not sure how long I sat in there with him, but when I came out the Richmond family had arrived. Helen and Tom sat in chairs near my parents trying to comfort them, Emily stood near my sister speaking soft words to her soothingly, and Ryan sat in a chair near Emily and Sam. When he saw me, he stood up making his way towards me.

He embraced me as fresh tears fell down my cheeks. "It's okay Andy, he's going to be okay," he whispered. "I promise."

"Is she okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked towards the source of the voice, a sad smile worn on his lips. "Andy I'm so sorry." He embraced me as more tears fell down my cheeks. He whispered soothing words in my ear, doing his best to calm me. "He's going to be okay, he's a strong kid Andy. He's not going to give up without a fight." Charley had become like a younger brother to John during the time that they spent together, and I could tell that this was killing him just as much as it was me. "Let's sit down," he questioned before leading me towards the small two-seater. His arm draped around my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around his torso stray tears escaping my eyes.

I could feel my eyes grow heavy as he traced invisible circles on my back, helping to sooth me. "John will you take Andy and Sam home?" I heard my mother ask seeing me falling asleep. "They need some rest."

"Of course, do you need anything Mrs. E?"

"No I'm okay, thank you though." He stood up from his position in the seat, helping me stand up. I gave my parents a quick hug before John helped me down the hallway.

XOXO

The sun beamed through the window of my bedroom, waking me up from my slumber. I felt a pair of strong arms draped around my waist as I became more awake. Looking behind me I saw John snoring softly. I tried to remove myself from his arms without waking him up, but he began to stir once I was out of the bed. His icy blue eyes met mine as I looked down at him. I sat back on the edge of the bed, as he brought his body closer to me. "How are you?" he whispered, wrapping his large hand around my small one.

"I'm okay, still trying to let everything sink in." He nodded sitting up, the covers falling to reveal his shirtless abdomen. He pulled me closer to him once he saw the tears build in my eyes, letting my warm tears fall onto his chest. "I should have warned him about these things, about parties and fights, but I didn't. I spent so much of my time being selfish, that I didn't spend time with my younger brother."

"Andy this is not your fault, it was going to happen one day. Maybe not this terrible, but he is going to get into fights and disagreements; but you can't do anything to stop it."

"He's my baby brother John." I pushed myself away from him looking him in the eye. "I should have been a better older sister."

"You're a great older sister."

"How are you not upset about this? He was like a little brother to you!"

"I am upset Andy."

"You sure as hell don't look like it."

"What do you want me to do Andy, sit here and cry because I wasn't there for him either? I can't do that, you are a wreck and need someone to rely on, and right now that's not your family. They are just as torn up as you are who are you going to go to? Randy sure as hell isn't here for you and neither is Jazmine."

"I didn't tell them."

"How could you not tell your own boyfriend what is going on? Did you just run out on them, leaving them to worry about you?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

**Okay, so im so sure about this one. there are parts that i like, others im not so sure about. I may rewrite it and post again.. lol R&R tell me what think. **

**love**

**ashley**


	22. Chapter 22

"How is Charley?" I asked as I reached my family in the waiting area.

"He woke up earlier this morning," my mom smiled embracing me. "He's going to be fine Andy."

"That's good; can I go in and see him?" She nodded before I found my way into the room where my little brother lies in the hospital bed staring blankly out the window. I sat on the edge of the bed, placing my hand on his leg. "How do you feel sport?" I earned no response, his gaze still outside the window. "Charley?"

"What?" he spat.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got into fight over nothing Andy; I'm in the hospital because I couldn't take on someone. Do you know how much I'll get made fun of?"

"If there is one thing I know about fights in high school," I started wrapping my arm around his shoulder. "It's that the person who ends up in the hospital usually gets the most sympathy." Finally he turned to look at me, trying to decide if I was being serious or not. "I'm being serious."

"High school seemed so easy for you."

"High school was not easy, trust me. But that doesn't matter, you need to have your own high school experience and not try and live mine."

"It's kind of hard when the teacher compare Sam and me to you."

XO

Walking back into my house I felt better than I did yesterday, knowing that my younger brother was going to be okay. Charley would have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, and I wasn't going back to school until he was out. I fell onto my bed taking a deep breath before closing my eyes and trying to sleep. Just as I was slipping into unconsciousness I heard someone walk into my room. "Go away," I groaned pulling the pillow over my face. They sat on the edge of the bed before pulling the pillow away from me.

"We need to talk Andy."

"Later."

"You said that earlier." Sighing in frustration I sat up so I could look at him. "What happened?"

"We broke up."

"Obviously, why did you break up?" How did I tell him that he was the reason that we broke up, that I still loved him. "Hello, earth to Andy."

"We broke up because of what happened."

"You mean sleeping with me?" I nodded looking away from him. "Your relationship must not have been as great as you thought."

"John we agreed to break up, it was too early for us to date," I hissed looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"There has to be another reason you broke up."

"No." He sat closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his chest. Kissing my forehead he traced invisible circles on my arm. "That was it."

"You're lying Miss Andy." I sighed before wrapping my arms around his torso and resting my head on his shoulder. "What was the real reason?"

"He thinks I still love you." A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled away from me. "What's so funny?"

"What did you tell him when he asked you that?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

"C'mon Andy."

"No, I think that you should leave." I looked over at him with a serious look plastered on my face. "You know why we broke up and that's all you wanted to know, so you can leave now." He sighed pushing himself off of the bed, before leaving he leaned over to me lifting my chin so that my eyes met his. He pressed his lips to mine lightly before pulling away and walking out of the room. I felt the tears brim my eyes as he left, wanting to chase after but couldn't bring myself to do it.

XOXO

My clothes were soaked, my hair was heavy from the water, but I didn't care as I ran through the rain. Slowing my pace as I reached the Richmond's home on my way back down the street but I continued down the road towards my own home. Reaching the door I picked up the towel that I had left on the porch and wrapped it around my body, trying to dry off. Stepping into the house the warm air engulfed my body causing goose bumps to rise. Wringing out my hair I threw the towel into the laundry room before walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

I stepped out of the warm water and wrapped my towel around my body before walking into my bedroom to grab a pair of shorts and a shirt. Looking down at the shirt in my hands I noticed that it was one of John's old ones that he had left here. I pulled it over my head and slipped the shorts over my legs before drying my hair for the second time that day and walking into my bedroom. Collapsing on the bed I turned on my iPod before feeling my eyes starting to close. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard someone ring the doorbell. "Go away!" I shouted thinking that they could hear me, but they continued to ring the doorbell. Screaming in frustration I walked down the stairs opening the door, stopping when I saw the person standing there. "What the hell, why are you all wet and why is your forehead bleeding?"

"I was on a run."

"That doesn't explain why you're bleeding."

"Ryan and were messing around."

"And you…"

"I hit my head on the desk, I didn't know it was bleeding though," he sighed touching the blood on his forehead.

"C'mon let's clean it up." I opened the door further ordering him to stay put while I got a towel. Throwing the towel at him I walked up the stairs and into my bathroom looking for something to clean his wound. He sat on the edge of my whirlpool pressing the towel to his forehead. "You're such an idiot."

"That's not nice." I shot him a look before he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked pouring Hydrogen Peroxide on a hand towel and replacing it with the bloody towel he held. He winced in pain as I rubbed around the wound. "You might want to think before laughing at me."

"I was only kidding."

"Let's keep it that way." I slightly smiled before pulling the now blood covered towel away from his forehead to check the wound. "I think you're okay, it looks like it stopped bleeding."

"Thank you." I nodded before collecting the towel in his hands and threw both of them into my clothes hamper. He still sat on whirlpool when I returned to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" He looked up at me as I leaned against the door frame. I made my way over to him before sitting next to him, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm better now." My arms wrapped around his torso as we sat there. "I'm sorry Andy, I'm sorry for everything. I never wanted you to find out about the bet because after that week at the cabin I called it off. I fell for you, but Ryan didn't believe me. He thought I was still kidding. But Andy I love you, I don't want to lose you." I listened as he confessed everything to me, unsure what I should do. He pulled away from me so that he could look at me. "Tell me what you said to Randy when he asked you if you still loved me."

"I said no." I saw the look of hurt in his eyes and I looked away from him. I felt him stand up from the tub, leaving me alone. He walked out of the room and I heard him open the door to my bedroom. _What the fuck Andy, go after him!_ I laughed at the little voice in my head before standing up and running after him. He was about to walk out the front door when I jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"What are you doing Andy?" I pressed my lips to his when he turned his head to look at me, sliding off of his back before he wrapped one of his arms around my waist bring my body against his. He rested his forehead against mine when we pulled away from each other, a small smile on my lips. I ran my fingers through his hair, accidentally hitting the cut on his forehead causing him to wince in pain.

"Oh my gosh John I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed laughing slightly. "Are you okay?" He looked down at me, his eyes piercing mine. "Don't you dare, Jonathan, no!" I screamed as I tried to run away from him but he caught me before throwing me over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

**Okay so im not sure if i should end it there or do another chapter... R&R **

**love ashley**


End file.
